


Battle of gods

by 0_aleunacse_0



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bucky Barnes Remembers, F/M, Inappropriate dreams, Jötunn Loki, OC is brainwashed, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Loki, Romance, Torture, Violence, X men?, bucky is a dick, eventually smut, loki really cares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 44,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_aleunacse_0/pseuds/0_aleunacse_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there is  norse mythology why not Greek? </p><p>Elaine Dominguez is a creation by the Greek gods till she is stolen and given to the God of the underworld. When she is taken to earth when she's still a baby, but she is sold to Hydra. Brainwashed and getting older she became the top assassin they have. The gods casted a spell on her to prevent anymore killing by her; she escapes and later is forced to join the avengers team and meets a familiar looking metal armed man.</p><p> </p><p>* note in the process of fixing my mistakes in each chapter ... fixed all the way up to ch 6 *</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my vary first story and I barely got an Account not to long ago I don't know how this works yet but let me know what I should do in the future 
> 
> So I hope you like it this idea has been in my head for a while 
> 
> And I also want to thank @daydreamer_marvel for your support it means aot

__Prologue

1000 years ago the greek gods from the heavens came together all except one for he was not to know of the creation they will "bless" upon Earth.

A creation that had a little bit of each of them in the soon to be Child. Zeus, king of the Greek gods formed a zygote that will slowly form into an embryo over a long period of time . Each day one by one all the God and goddess gifted the soon to be child with unbelievable powers, abilities, personalities, and skills of all sorts.

Zeus, Poseidon, and Aphrodite perfecting the now little embryo. Making sure the babies heart, blood, mind and even down to the small bones that were beginning to form were gold.

The name "Abrax" in Greek meaning "shining one" they all agreed that the baby would be a girl so they named her "Abraxa" knowing a female figure would be the best for the earthlings likings and for all genders.

They kept her in the safe place of the gardens in the Center of Olympus, inside a enchanted bubble awaiting for the time she will fully develop to be a giggling baby. Zeus casted a spell that the growing baby will be protected all the gifts she gotten she will have forever, but at the right time they will be presented.

15 years had passed in Olympus and Abraxa wasn't ready but was growing. But lurking in the shadows ... Phthonus God of jealousy and envy was secretly furious with the so called "prefect child". Phthonus in his eyes thought he was the perfect one and no one else would take that away ... not even a little baby.

When the day became night and every one was asleep Phthonus had Snuck in and stole the baby from its home. He started to travel to the one God that will rid of it ... the ruler of the underworld ...

HADES

~~~~~

Once there Phthonus got passed Hades three headed beast who could tear him and anything apart in seconds with one bite. Phthonus went farther down into hell while looking at the ugly faces of the dead who moaned and groaned in pain for eternity. They had earned their place there along side Hades who kept his word of making a personal hell for each one of them.

Once Phthonus found Hades in his throne messing with a pool of black tar inside a stone small pillar with a bowl on top, he looked at the tar as if it was a way of showing him anything he wanted.

" why are you here " Hades asked feeling the jealous Gods presence

" I have something for you ... "

" what is it? If it is not worth my time then you'll suffer like the ones you seen when you got here."

" ... how did you no I was here "

" you are in my home Phthonus I know every dead or alive that comes, and Don't think you out fooled Cerberus (his three headed dog) I had him leave you alone " Phthonus cleared the lump in his throat

" ahhh well I have something for you .. more if you can get rid of it "

" it? " Hades questioned

" yesss " he showed the glowing bubble with the baby girl developing inside

Phthonus told Hades of the plans of all the gods for the baby and handed her right into the hands of this evil Being who had a sinister look on his face. He looked down at the thing with a disgusted face.

" so this is what my brother makes with his spare time ... Ha how pathetic." He shouts .. he takes them both back to his great black cold stone chair and sat down

" You are the most ugliest thing I have ever seen, my pets are prettier then you'll ever be" he laughed Phthonus looked at the god of the dead with a crazy look and spoke

" so can you rid of that thing?" He asked but Hades ignored Phthonus question but instead lifted up his hand that glowed black smoke using it to cover the little growing baby. But when he took his hand away the baby girl still looked to be alive and the way she was before... nothing happened. Hades look to the jealous God

" did Zeus put a cast anything on it ?" Hades asked irritation coming over him, Phthonus forgot what Zeus did now Phthonus started feeling sad that maybe Hades couldn't kill it

" I have forgotten ... sorry it slipped my mind ... the baby is protected and every gift she has gotten ... stays" hades looked back at it

"she" he paused " humm ... Well I haven't given her a gift of my own " Hades hands glowed black again with dark red light like the blood

" you my daughter ... when you are born and are ever upset at the slightest your heart will turn black your blood will be a sticky tar, your eyes will be that of the most fear some demon all black but your iris blood red, black wings will emerge on your back that is stronger and faster then anything in the Heavens and hells nothing can compare. you will kill everything in your path Blood and flesh will only satisfy your hunger nothing else will, this bond I put on you can not change ever!!!" The red and black glow seeped into the little thing when hades turn to look at Phthonus he was gone.

~~~~~

 

Phthonus realizing his mistake left the underworld racing back to Olympus to tell Zeus of what he had done and the " gift " hades put on the baby. Outraged Zeus destroyed everything in his path while making his way to hell where his "dear" brother lived.

He found hades after injuring Cerberus then asked Hades for his baby which Hades wouldn't give up , so Zeus searched the realm but he couldn't find nothing like as if she wasn't even there.

the gods came to help Zeus but nothing can compared to Hades in his Realm he had the advantage, and with that there would be no hope to finding Zeus's daughter.  
Going back to Olympus they started to plan action for the destruction their Abraxa will do on earth and to them when she is born.

~~~~~

 

Many years later  
Year 1816  
(underworld)

Hades watched as his beloved "daughter " was growing and with that in mind she was getting to big for her bubble. Hades sought out the strongest female being on earth which was a young 26 year old woman in Chiapas Mexico to Carry his baby. Hades stripped her of her name, memory, and made her immortal so she can Carry the baby for the remaining years his daughter had left to grow.

The young woman spent 39 years in the underworld carrying the baby and living with Hades. He trained her with the things he knew would be of useful for his child. filling her head with only " protect the baby, she is the key to world "peace." He told her and she believed him.

When she was ready Hades took her back into the jungles of Chiapas Mexico in total isolation far away from civilization aspossible. Waiting for the day the baby will be born.


	2. The " giggling baby"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the baby is born what will happen to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter I knew some Greek mythology and I am Mexican so I wanted to tie in both plus I love the avengers especially Bucky

100 years later ( Chiapas, Mexico) 1955

When young woman gave birth to the baby girl, She summoned Hades so he can see the baby. Once Hades got there he smiled evilly at the small thing, when she opened her eyes she grabbed on to his really long hair pulling it. He hissed as she giggled at his pain which Hades loved, not even 2 of hours in this world an she was already causing pain. He handed her back to her birth mother.

" thank you for giving birth to my child you may give her a name of our own" he told her as she smiled 

"Thank you" she nodded to him "I'll shall name her ........ 'Elaine' " looking down at her baby girl she took in her features.

Elaine had light Golden brown hair on the top of her little head with Light green eyes. Hades also looked at her ... beauty was the only thing he seen. He smiled down at her then left leaving the young woman to her job as a mommy to the baby girl. 

~~~~~ later days ~~~~~ 

She was a small thing never did she cry because of the loving mother she had. But the only time she did was when She was hungry and there was only one thank that can stop that hunger. 

The nameless woman remembered that Hades said only blood and flesh would be fed to the baby.   
The woman would cut herself with sharp stones around her feeding the baby that way, but somedays the young woman had not much to give. hiding her baby in the bowl like fortress leaving to hunt for food; days would go by and animals started to be nonexistent. The woman started to venture out far away to where the animals stayed. While out there she could hear her baby cry and feared someone would hear too. Each time when she came back she was there where she left her.

But the young women was unaware for the now legend of the crying baby deep within the forest. From the villagers just a long way across the river.

~~~~~

As the weeks went by they turned into months the young women noticed her baby never did grown a inch. But that was okay with the woman that just meant she can in joy her longer as a small infant ... until. 

39 years later   
1994 10th of January ( Chiapas, Mexico ) 

Elaine had started to grow each month and each year she got bigger and the still looking young woman was happy about it utill Elaine turned "6" that's when "it" happened the night she killed her mom

( they spoke Spanish)

"Mami ¿por qué no puedo ir a ver a los aldeanos?" = "Mommy why can't I go see the villagers" little Elaine asked 

"usted es variar especial, y los seres humanos quieren llevarte lejos y utilizarte para las cosas horribles amor no puedo dejar que eso suceda" = " you are vary special, and humans want to take you away and use you for horrible things love I can't let that happen " her mom looked to her 

"pero mami cuando vamos a las cataratas por la noche puedo oírlas y yo qué saber." = "but mommy when we go to the falls at night I can hear them and I what to know .. " she looked down at her daughter remembering what Hades had told her ( to protect her)

"¡ usted no puede!" ¡ vamos! ¡ van a tratar de matarte!, ¿entiendes? " = " you can't !!! Go!!! They will try to kill you!!!, do you understand!!!!" She yelled at her to get her point across 

"Quédate oyendo voy a conseguir algo para comer" = " stay hear I'll get something for us to eat" Elaine look down saddened 

"sí mami" = " yes mommy" the young women felt guilt over coming her for yelling at her beloved and came up to her 

"Lo siento mi ángel, te amo" = " I'm sorry my angel, I love you" she smiled and hugged her daughter 

"Te amo a mami" = " I love you to mommy" the little beautiful girl said with a smile 

5days later 

The sun had went down ... Day had became night and Elaine and her mom went to the falls to clean themselves and grab some water for the next few days for her mom. 

The villagers where celebrating for some reason and Elaine found her self drawn to the bright light and loud music a great distance from the falls.

Elaine was starting to crossing the river when her mom caught her knees deep in.

"¡ Elaine get!" Sobre! Oír! Ahora" = " ELAINE get! Over! Hear! Now" the young women dropped everything she had in her hands and made her way to her daughter.

"¡ Elaine me oyes!" = "Elaine do you hear me!!" Elaine turned around her hair turned jet back, her eyes were black expect for her iris was blood red, black wings emerged from her back.

The last thing the young woman saw and felt was the night sky and the stars and felt cold and pain she had ever experienced.

Elaine made her way across the river till she found the Villagers home watching them dance and cheer. Elaine still in rage took it out on them ... all of them; she killed every last one till she was left alone drenched in blood and chucks of Flesh from her victims with and bodies all around her. By morning she left and made her way back to the falls.

Looking for her mother by the river where she had last seen her, but never found her the only thing she found was a pool of blood where the land and water touched. the current had taken her body and what was left of her mom.

:: Mean while ::

Other villagers came by and seen the mess that was made ... dead bodies littered the floor. Looking at each body they found that mostly men where eaten by the women and other children were blood drained and lifeless. 

The strongest villagers came to tack the beast and the police of Chiapas Mexico gov Went out to capture the animal or monster who did this.

Miles and miles out they ended up by a large rock where the footprints disappeared then finding a entrance hidden by vegetation where the footprints continued. Making their way into the cave they came out on the other end and found a bloody little girl under a tree rocking back and forth.

They slowly approached her 

"Hola pequeño, soy el jefe de policía ¿por qué estás cubierto de sangre?" = " hello little one, I am the chief of police why are you covered in blood?" He asked her but she dint say anything.

They took her anyways back to their facility where she would be questioned. A women cleaned her up then took her to the interrogation room an went on with her day.

questions where asked which she still didn't answer, locking her in the metal room they waited till the chief of police came back to push her a bit more for answers. But she remained silent.

taking action they slapped her so she can at least get scared of them and do whatever they say but that only made her upset. 

"¡ responde a la pregunta!" ¡ mocoso! "¿o tengo que golpearte otra vez?" = " answer the question!! You brat!!or do I have to hit you again" he asked and when she didn't say anything he raised his hand once more. When he brought it down on her she grabbed it with little effort looking at him with her black eyes. "¿Qué demonios ...?" " = " what the hell ... " he asked 

Then all hell broke lose she killed the a men the room with her and drunk/ate his blood and flesh, The other two men in the room tried to open the locked door only to find themselves also being eaten by the girl. on the other side of the door the men and other officers could only hear their screams, while in the control room they watched on the screen of the little demon devouring the dead men. 

Not knowing what to do with the creature they have in their hands they talked about killing her or other ways of getting rid of her. with an devilish grin a man stepped up an suggested to the top officers that there are some people who would love to can take her off their hands. 

( how it went down ... )

"¿Cómo podemos contenerla?" "no tenemos el equipo para sostener ese demonio" = " how can we contain her? we don't have the equipment to hold that demon " one officer said 

"¿y si la matamos?" = " what if we kill her ?" Another stated 

"sólo si podemos matarla." = " only if we can kill her " another added 

"¡ está bien mira cómo mató y comió!" Delincuentes principales " = " he's right look how she killed and ate!!! Chief Crooks" a small officer said shaking and shivering from the image of the little girl doing such a thing. A man in the back spoke up when he moved to the middle of the room.

"Tal vez sepa de algunas personas a las que les encantaría que le pagaran una cantidad saludable de dinero por una cosa como ella, podemos usarla para reconstruir lo que perdimos a causa de esa cosa y también para nuestros propios." = " I may know of some people who would absolutely love to have her an they will pay a healthy amount of money for a thing like her, we can use it to rebuild what we lost because of that thing and as well for our selfs. " the main officer now in charge looked to him.

"que " = " who " he questioned. the man smiled at all the officers 

"se llaman a sí mismos ..." Hydra" = " they call themselves ... Hydra "

 

~~~~~

 

6year old Elaine was in the same metal room feeding off one of the men that she killed, when she was done with her meal her wings contracted and eyes black eyes turned to green she sat back down on the floor in the corner of the room and waited. Sobbing to herself.

It had been 2 hours inside the room with the dead men who now looked unrecognizable until little Elaine heard lots foot steps coming closer to the room door she was in. When it opened it revealed a man in a vary nice suit who walked in not even caring about the warnings he was given. But he came in with 20 other men behind him all geared up and another man right by his side with a sliver arm. Elaine's eyes were glued on it not even caring about the man who will soon turn her life into the one her father Hades wanted it to be 

" Hello 'CUTIE' what's your name" the man in the suit said and that put Elaine's attention back on him.

"¿qué?" = " what?"

The man in the suit spoke out " can I get a translator NOW!!!" 

He looked back at the little girl observing her but not another minute pasted when another man walked in 

" what do you want me to ask her sir? " he said looking at the metal armed man.

" ask her, what is her name" 

"¿el buen hombre quiere saber tu nombre?" = " the nice man wants to know your name?" He asked Elaine 

" Elaine " she said quietly 

" her name is Elaine sir " the man in the suit looked at the translator 

" ask her, where are her parents and where does she come from?" 

"¿Dónde están tu mami y tu papi, de dónde vienes?" = " where are your mommy and daddy, an where did you come from? " Elaine told him of her parents and where she thinks she came from.

" well what did she say? " the suited man asked 

"she said her moms dead ... tha... that .. she killed her and her father is in the underworld, and she lives the forest where we found her. " 

" underworld you say ... Vary well how much do you want for her? " the man in the suit said

" umm we're going to have to talk about that sir please wait a few minutes" the officer said walking out 

"Take all the time you need " the suited man bent down to move a bloody strand of hair out of Elaine's face 

After 5 minutes All the men who found her came up with a price for the now called " Angel Demonio " which translates to " demon angel " they figured she was the a demon from the underworld and knew she is worth a lot for something like her.

Agreeing to the price Hydra Bought her for 90.5 billion dollars which hydra stole from all over the world. 

" winter pick her up but don't be rough with her, I'd do it myself but I just bought this suit and I don't want to get blood on it. So get on with it" the man in the suit commanded 

The metal armed man walked up to Elaine and held out his arms slowly not knowing what to do. She looked at him and slowly raised her hand an touched his left arm letting her small fingers slide down on the cool metal. Winter watched as the little girl reached his metal hand ... the same hand that killed so many ... the same hand that was feared all over the world ... the same hand that killed the innocent. 

And there she was .. touching it like it was a soft kitten, she meet his cold eyes and stood up wrapping her arms around his neck while he used his arms to pick her up off the ground. Winter walked back to the man in the suit carrying the small girl who was now falling asleep. 

" good soldier, now meet me in the jet while I pay for Hydras new toy" winter didn't say anything but did as he was told. 

:: Hydra base 00 :: 

Elaine was taken back to Hydras base for their "special toys" along with their top agents. 

" keen take her to "The chair " now! We need to wipe her so she can have a clean slate. He smiled walking up to winter 

" hand her over " he said winter gave the sleeping girl to the older male watching as they disappeared behind a door 

" leave and go back to your room you have a mission tomorrow" the man in the suit said. Winter turned around and started to walk away but not before the lights flickered and the hallways were filled with screaming from the little girl. That made him stop and turn around looking at the door wanting to open it and kill everyone inside. 

" soldier!!! I said back to your room!! " the suited man yelled coming out the room giving winter a glimpse of the girl in the chair still awake and trying to get out. When the door shut Winter shook his head and left not wanted to upset the man in charge. For hours he could here the girls screams till they finally stopped, he now thought she was dead from being in the Chair for that amount of time and her little body couldn't handle it. 'Poor thing' he thought 

:: mean while ::

The suited man was getting upset that Elaine still hand her memory after the first and second time they tried to wiped her. But all was good when her memory was finally taken after the 5th time they did so, now satisfied that her memory was gone. But this also showed the suited man that she was going to be unstoppable.

" Hello 'CUTIE' your name is Elaine Dominguez but that will be soon forgotten and you'll earn your own name when you're sent out of the world, my name is Mr. Pierce... and You work for me now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think I'll put another chapter later


	3. Shackles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay Elaine makes a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Elaine to have a friend who is also a god  
> So there you have it Ch. 3  
> And if there's any errors sorry

As Elaine grow older Mr Pierce had the best teachers teach Elaine things she should know. It took 3 years for Elaine to Learn proper English, Russian, French, Chinese, and German. Since she already knew Spanish that made it easier for her to learn other languages so quickly. she also had teachers educating her in all History, all science, all math , all English etc.

Elaine caught on vary fast in every subject all her teachers were astonish for someone her age at a College level and still excelling. Which Mr Pierce rewarded her with the most finest raw meat she could have due to the fact Pierce only let her eat humans when one of his agents disobeyed his orders. Which he used Elaine to scare the agents into doing everything that they're told.

It then took Elaine another 2 years for her physical training to be complete, catching on vary fast at that from watching vary closely at their demonstrations then mimicking them when it was her turn. She has shown to be really strong when one of the agents she was aloud to eat fought back, but he ended up being impelled by one of the bars of her cage when she forcefully pulled it out of it's place.

Her trainers had nothing to teach her after those two years, they would be lying if they said she's not ready. They were honest with Mr. Pierce when they told him that she doesn't need any training, that she was in fact better then all of them when it came to hand to hand combat. She was smart when fighting, looking for weaknesses and used them to her advantage. So also used any object around her so the fight couldn't last long.

Some of Hydras top agents who trained her would talk to Mr Pierce about missions they could really use her for but there was one problem.

" do you think she is ready for missions ?" One of the agents asked 

" No not yet, we need to learn how to control her when she goes "red." Mr Pierce stated 

They called her "red" when she became mad if she refused to do an order that she thought wasn't right. She would go red on them, and 5 to 8 men would always die nothing but red blood on the floor. 

" put her in her new cage" Mr. Pierce ordered 

"yes sir " and with that the agent walked away down some halls to Elaine's old cell where she was waiting for her next order.

 

Elaine's POV

 

I was led though some halls when they came for me, going down some stairs till we reached several thick metal vault looking doors with huge locks on them. 'Guess I'm not going anywhere' I think to myself as I was lead though all of them.

We go though the last one which was the 5th one by the way. I look around the room I was in which was extremely large!! with a large thick glass cage, and around that cage was a thick metal bar cage. 

Three men pushed me though the open bar cage and then though the glass one. There was a small bed on the floor which in reality it was just a large blanket, and on the right side of the glass door was a food slot. But that wasn't the only thing that bothered me, there it was in the middle of the floor right dead in the center was a thick chain cemented in the floor.

The agents moved me to the middle of the room. They bent down and grabbed the shackles bringing them closer to my legs.

I watch as the men put the shackles on both of my ankles after I sit on the "bed", and watch the men leave and lock the glass door then walk out the bar door and lock that too. 

Mr. Pierce then walked in, I hear from the installed speakers on the ceiling so I can hear Orders from in side the glass box. He says...

" Hello Elaine, this is your new home take good care of it okay" he said but I didn't say anything. " And if you think about trying to leave again" he said walk over to a Panel on the far side of the right wall. He switch on a few witches and the glass cage glowed blue and hummed a small sound " go ahead touch it" he said with a grin.

I reached over barley put my index finger on it and I can feel the hairs on my back of my neck stand up and I'm on the floor twitching a bit for a good few minutes then I sit up .. ( I just got electrocuted ?) . I think to myself 

" you see it's especially made for you The electric current that just went through you could kill about 11 men." he smirked at my small form on the floor " but on you, well .. Just look at you! Not dead but just stunned haha it's fascinating" he looked like a mad man 

" men you may go she has a lot of resting to do if she going to go against winter tomorrow" the others look at him then each other with shocked faces but left anyways.

"Sweet dreams 'CUTIE' " he said and he was gone. I can hear all the doors locking outside my new "home."

I lay on the small bed looking at the ceiling but I start to fall asleep. Before I close my eyes completely ... I see in the corner of my eye a green mist/smoke starting form. I sit up about to reach out to the mist when a young man appeared he had a funny looking hat and Clothes of armor. He looks at me and smiles. 

" ha I made it!! " the black haired bot said 

"What ... how... where did you come from! And who are you?" 

" Hello Angel ... I'm Loki prince of Asgard " he smiles and I just look at him with a confused face.

" Angel? Where have I heard that before" I asked thinking on the name he called me. 

" your mother called you that, I have been watching you since the day you where born and before that... kinda " 

" mother, I have a mother ? " I asked shocked.

" yes, yes and a father. But you also have like uncles and aunts who made you two." 

' made???' I think to myself wondering what he meant by that but shook it of and still asked more questions " ... are you my father?" He looked at me funny like he wanted to do that thing what was it ohh yeah laugh.

" no, no I'm not your father I'm more of like a .. ummmm .. Let's see I can be your friend." said the weird looking man.

" friend, I never had one of those." I said mostly to myself then to him.

" me too, but it's okay." 

" you said I had uncles and aunts who made me, what does that mean?" I asked confused. " I know everyone has one mom and one dad that's what was said in the books I read ... Right but their brothers and sisters have nothing to do with the making of the baby? " I say to him.

" well lets just say you're not like anyone on this world ." he said with an unsure look.

" what do you mean I'm not like anyone else, I mean I'm a little different .." I say standing up and then we both hear my shackles rattling when I move. He looks at me a little sad.

" Well you are not human, you are the goddess of the heavens and the underworld." He said but gods and goddess aren't real I look at the crazy man " there's no such thing!" I say he looks to me with a angered face. 

" yes there is ... I'm a God and you, a goddess. There are a lot of us including my stupid brother. " he mumbled/smirked the last part.

"Gods and goddesses aren't real they are just myths!" I said knowing I was right "and how did you   
get here!" wondering how he got in unnoticed by the guards 

" they're real and I used magic to get here!" I had a ( you're crazy ) look on my face.

" you are ridiculous you didn't use magic it's not real." 'But what was that green mist I seen when he first came here was that magic' I thing to myself.

" no sweetie it's really magic, look I'll show you. " he said and just then green sparks few from his hands .

" what the ... This is a illusion ... it's ...not...There's no suck thing as magic!! " I say for like the 10th time .

but there he was, he made a mini sunflower appear and disappear. I then feel something in my hair and there is was .... he flower was in my hair!!!.

" where I'm from there is gods and magic. Along with other stuff too. " he said and sat down next to me. I move away from him " I won't hurt you dear I just want to look out for you." 

" okay !! maybe there is such things like magic, gods, goddesses, but why do you what to look out for me" I asked rocking back and forth felling a bit like I was crazy.

" angel in the future you will do something you didn't mean to , something you didn't have control of. I'm here to try to prevent that. "

" what will I do?" I ask starting to feel myself worry.

" I'll tell you when you are older, now get some sleep angel you have a test Tomorrow. " he said and patted my head when I laid down.

" will you come tomorrow Loki " I ask wanting to know from my first and only friend I had here now.

" yes, if you want me to." Loki said   
as I start to fall asleep and my eyes lids feeling heavy. 

" yesss. " I mumble before passing out.

"then I'll be here when you need me angle, always." Loki said and got up then disappeared.

~~~~~

@Asgard   
Normal POV 

Loki make it back to his room where his mother waited for him to get back knowing what he was doing. And she had a few things to say on the matter.

" you know you shouldn't mess with that Greek demon goddess my son! " Frigga said with a disappointing look on her face.

" you know as well as I do mother, it wasn't her fault that she is what she is. She was stolen and was made that way by Hades" Loki said while his mother stood up

" son you know we don't consult or have any interactions with the olympians, they are stronger then us she will kill you if she gets upset in anyway. You know the legends about her and the distruction she will bring, you need to stay away from her!" Frigga held her sons face in her hands.

" but I can prevent that mother!! I can get her on our side. What if I knew how to control her and we can use her for all we need." Loki said.

" is that all you want from her is to use her Loki? she has already gone though a lot and more to come! She doesn't need to be around you!" Loki stepped away from his mom 

" no! that's not what I meant mother, she'll have her freedom and can do whatever she wants when she wants. But if we where ever to go to war, we can use her to our advantage. There will be less deaths for us and others will know of the power we have that is keeping Asgard safe!" Loki was getting frustrated with his mom. " but let's just say I never got involved and the prophecy happens and Midgard to nothing but flames and then she is told to move on to other realms hmmmm? Next thing you know we are all in flames! What will we do then mother?" 

" this is a vary dangerous game you are playing my son and you will die because of her before she even lays a finger on my kingdom !! She will destroy all life that is what she is only made for! I suggest you stay out and away from her for everyone's sake!" Frigga was now making her way out his door.

" she is no game mother I know that and I can help her. what about the gifts the other gods gave her sure they must still be in her yes?" Loki said waiting for her answer 

" yes but we won't know for sure." she paused " just be safe my son." she left without another word leaving Loki in his room.

" I will, for her." Loki said and went off to sleep preparing for the next night he will see Elaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you all think thanks and make sure to read "Monster" it's by my friend daydreamer_marvel it's really good it shows but on my works? And I'll have another chapter up soon


	4. The first fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine meets the winter soldier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay lots of blood and deaths in this chapter

Elaine's POV 

I was woken up by the large unlocking sounds by the forth door opening then by the last fifth one I sat up. 7 men were in my sight and behind them was Pierce. Two guards opened the bar door then when the blue glowing/electrified Force Field went away they opened the glass one.

One of them stood by me while the other undid the shackles on my ankles, they both picked me up by my forearms and lead me to Pierce.

I was held in front of Him then he held up his hand touching the side of my face and up to my hair taking out the flower that was behind my ear that I forgot Loki had gave me.

" now where did you get this CUTIE these don't grow anywhere near here?"

I didn't say anything just looked at my bear feet " it doesn't matter, now let's go meet your rival!" 

" get winter ready!" he said to the other guards then looked back at me " if she can beat him she'll be ready to do missions!" He said but before I was taken away he pulled out something from his pocket.

I thought to my self ... ' Who's winter' then he put a cloth around my eyes so I couldn't see where they were taking me or so I thought. " she'll do this with her eyes covered" Pierce said, a guard spoke up 

Normal POV 

" But sir, she'll never survive! " Pierce looked to him.

" ohh she'll will" he then looked to you again " if she doesn't she'll get wiped" he said with a smile. " come on CUTIE, make me a proud parent " said Pierce and he was the first one to leave.

After awhile you were ready And was pulled though twisted halls and corners, And you could hear the rumbling of men's feet and shouting of their loud voices.

They stopped for a second and You herd a door open and the banging against some type of fence became prominent. But it was still kinda muffled because you were still behind a metal door that kept you on the other side. That's when you were told to wait there till you were allowed in.

But still it was so loud That you couldn't hear yourself breathe 'great I don't even know what I'm up against .... And I don't want to get wiped.' You thing to yourself.

Winter's POV

I was told Mr. Pierce had a battle test for a future soldier to work for Hydra. And it was up to me if the soldier gets to go on missions. He also told me if said soldier wins he'll get the job which meant he would take some of my missions.

What I didn't expect was Pierce said that if the soldier wins I would be wiped. So now I new I had to go all out on this guy.

I was taken by some Guards to the fighting cage where there Were men shouting and hitting the cage I was now entering. The cage was different this time like it was upgraded.

They started to should " You're! gonna! die! Winter!" , " wait till Demon goes RED!! Ohh you're going to get eat alive" , " Demons going to rip your heart out " , " you're gonna wish you were dead "

I was on one side of the cage while the men kept on hitting and shouting at the cage and me ' who am I up against , if what they said is true I'm done for it. Pierce said if I lose I'll be wiped again and I'm not letting that happen!' I think to myself.

Just then the door opened on the other side from where my opponent entered. Expecting a man But I was wrong there was a little girl about 10 or 11 blind folded with about 5 men holding her.

' is this the "demon" they were talking about ? this little thing? this is wrong! I can't fight i child ... Right ? well know ones stoping it soo' 

Normal POV 

Elaine was put into the cage and the door closed and locked, they didn't take off the blindfold off of Her which shocked winter a bit.

Winters eyes locked on her small frame looking at what she was wearing. A dirty nude long sleeve and was matched with shorts that were an inch above her Knees.

And winter was in his usual attire with the left sleeve missing only showing his metal arm. The shouting stopped and Mr Pierce spoke.

" begin now " but before Elaine and winter started everyone backed away from the cage and it started to hum with electricity.

Winter then started to circle Elaine and stopped behind her. He then slowly approached her about to throw the first punch to the back of her head but before he could she moved and grabbed his arm an flung him to the floor.

Winter was back on his feet and threw himself at the girl. She moved again and out of the way while winter ran into the cage and electrocuted himself.

He pushed away from it and very slowly got up still in pain from the shock but to his surprise she didn't take advantage and attacked him.

Getting mad he walked up to her and tried to grab her but she dropped down and swung her legs sweeping him to the floor then stepping on his chest with her foot over his heart. 

Looking up at the blindfolded girl he grabbed her ankle an got up then let go to only push her against the electrocuted cage and held her face to the fence that was now burning half her face.

Elaine kicked his shin and twisted around only to have winter push her back against the cage. her small back now smoking and also getting burned, Winter grabbed a knife from his side and proceeded to stab her sides, and stomach, at a rapid pace the last thing he did was lash her face. 

Winter didn't notice the color of her blood when she right hooked him in the face with such force that sent him back and on the floor.

All the howling in the back from the men had stopped because nobody has ever seen her bleed or receive any injuries what so ever.

Winter looked up to see a gold liquid seeping from the places where his knife entered and his eyes rolled up to her face to see the gold looking "blood " coming out her face.

She then took off the blind fold and all hell was going to break lose 

Winter's POV 

I was on the floor holding my jaw where she hit me plus I think she busted my lip. ' that's going to leave a pretty bruise at least I won' I think.

I looked up to see a gold liquid coming out of the places I stabbed her and the deep one I made on her face. 

" what the?...." I said and then a man shouted.

" she's going red!!!" All the men started to yell and shout things that started to make me worry.

I seen her hand go up to rip off the white blindfold showing her green eyes but then they turn black and her iris red. Her gold blood stopped running gold but a sticky looking black stuff.

And then I watched how all her cuts healed, the last cut that was the deepest I made on her face gone like it was never there.

Her hair turned black and when she opened her mouth, her teeth looked at bit sharp. When I thought she was done a pair black wings appeared on her back.

" winter your dead" a man shouted then It got all quite in the room while the girl came over me she held me to the ground and ripped off my jacket and the top half of my shirt. I tried to push her off but she wouldn't budge.

All I remember is a sharp pain on my chest over where my heart is, I look down to see her teeth had sunk into my chest. After a while I can feel her stop and sink them back in onto the other side ' I'm going to die from a 11 year old who is going to eat my heart out '

 

Normal POV 

Mr Pierce ordered the guards to get winter out of there. men came in full gear on and tried to get Elaine off of winter, she did but only to kill the guards off one by one. Leaving her with no one left but body's around her.

Elaine settled down going back to normal looking self more men came in and took her away before they officially took her out she looked back at the man they called winter on the floor looking all bloody and lifeless 

~~~~~

Pierce put her in a Chair with men all around them a man with a white coat came in and looked her over.

" she is remarkable simply extraordinary, tell me Elaine how long where you able to self heal?" she didn't know what to say but.

" ummm?" 

" oh this if fantastic Mr. Pierce she can go on missions and if injured she can self heal and be back on her feet, unlike winter who sometimes either loses the target or has to come back because of an injury." Pierce nodded. 

Just then a another man came in with white coat " sir winter is severely injured and will not be able to do any missions for about 2 months. " Pierce looks around to all the men in the room.

" no worries we have a trained assassin who is better and can self heal ... Men!! Today my Cutie Pie is the new face of HYDRA!!! " all the men shouted and cheered. 

Elaine was just quite in the chair she was in , one of the men in the white coat spoke " what about winter sir" he asked. 

" he is useless for now , he will go on the small missions when he is ready. " the man in the lab coat nodded.

" yes sir. " he left.

Pierce looked to Elaine and smiled   
" ohh go take her to get cleaned up and take her to her room and reward her with the best food we have." they take her out of the room to rid her of all winters blood and others that she was drenched in.

~~~~~

 

Pierce made his way to winters room when the door was opened he seen the sweating assassin on his small bed with bandages all over and around is chest trying to take the pain he was in. just then winters eyes open to look at the person who was in his room. 

" oh what a shame" he walked closer to winter. " you lost ...but I won't wipe you I'll let you watch as my CUTIE PIE takes your place as the new face of hydra. " he grabs winters bruised jaw and he flinches at the contact. " a 11 year old from Mexico ... a demon sent straight from hell !! is better then you I every way. "

Pierce walks to the door and stops. " you're useless James Barnes simply useless. " then exits, leaving a shocked winter soldier behind wondering where he hear that name ... A name he knows but doesn't at the same time. 

Elaine's POV 

I watched as the blood of the one they call winter goes down the drain and all the other's I killed. The blood was now gone from my body but I couldn't help but think ' he tasted so good! Better then all the others.' 

When I was all clean I was given new clothes and was taken back to my room. And left there shackled again with the best food they said they had but I don't eat the food due to me already being full and mans food wasn't the kind I really eat. 

I was going to go to sleep when the green mist came and there was Loki smiling at me " hello my angel how was your day .. Good I hope. " 

" I killed a lot of men today ... I went red again Loki " I wanted to cry but didn't, I didn't know how to.

" you have no control over it but you will one day ... I promise. " and I believed him.

He sat behind me and was doing something to my hair " what are you doing" I asked.

" I'm braiding your hair it's long and gets in the way I bet, this will kept it out of your beautiful face. " 

I let him braid my hair which ended in the middle of my back, I couldn't help but feel guilty about what I did today to all those men and winter.

" Loki I don't want to be a killer. I never did! I don't want to be here! I never did. " I say

" you aren't a killer angle, you are a goddess from the heavens and when you are older you can break the spell your evil taker put on you." again I believed him. That night I fell asleep in Loki's arms . 

" good night love I'll be back tomorrow. " with that Loki left her leaving another flower and giving her sweet dreams of the heavens he knew she hopes to live in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you all think thank you


	5. Bound for life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine goes on a mission and kills tons of people and the gods can't watch her do it anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short sorry

April 8th 2010

For the next 5 years Elaine was on top at 16 years of age to had killed over hundreds and still counting.   
Moving without a sound and so quick in a blink of an eye she had 5 men down or dead.

Mass killings where all over every television and on every radio. the media thought it was the winter soldier's doing at first but he was frozen 3 months later after Elaine beat him.

Others tell that of a legend of a demon from hell and takes the form of a young girl. At the media stuck with that because there was no sightings of the winter soldier. 

Elaine's POV 

Loki would visit me everyday since I first met him, he is what people call the best-friend/brother I never had.

every night he would come and would talk about how he was going to get me out once he was stronger. then he braids my hair then I'll do the same to him if he let me. It was like that every day and I didn't mind as long as I had Loki. 

One night Loki didn't come and Pierce walked in and slid a file though the food slot, I grabbed it and sat back down on my bed. 

" I need you to take out the whole village and grab this that man in the picture. if he is not there then kill them all and leave out symbol."

" what about the children and women of the village? " I asked.

" kill all of them!!! You'll be leaving tonight." Pierce left.

Whenever there's a target to bring back Hydra was able get me to not kill him/she when I went RED. That took me a while and a lot of training to do that. 

I was also able to control when I go RED, I just needed to get a little upset and boom. Green eyes turned Black, but my hair stayed the same because over the past years my hair changed color. It's was now jet black and when let down out of its bun it was Straight on top of my head then to the middle and bottom it was curly. it also was pretty long ... to was in the middle of my butt.

Hydra was on top of the food chain because of me this place called "shield" was doing every thing they can to stop and find out who was doing this.

But they couldn't a few eye witnesses were found in some of my mission that I felt behind were taken in for questioning. but they where to frighten to even speak so they still had nothing. 

I was suited up in a suit that looked exactly like winters it had both of its sleeves. I had a half a mask with attaching goggles and my hair was put into a tight bun so it wouldn't fall out.

I was sitting in the back of the white van then transported on to a Helicopter to my final destination I then walked the rest of the way in dead silence. 

I reach the village which was really big and did he perimeter check and waited for night to come. Then taking off my mask going RED killing every one on the outside and worked my way to the middle. I found the man I needed to bring back on the floor crying holding a woman and a three girls one looked about my age and the other two about 5 and 8.

" you're monster!!! My girls are gone!!!! Because of you!!! Look at what you have done!! everyone is dead!!!" The man said still holding is family.

I looked around the village everywhere laid dead body's littering the floor with hundreds of children, men , and women. 

I looked down at myself drenched with blood and when I looked on the floor again the floor looked like a tsunami of blood water came thought. I looked at the man and stabbed him with the syringe they gave me to put him sleep.

I Carry him back to the helicopter and was given a ' great job ' by one of the men and was taken back to hydra base 001. The doctors needed to look over me before I see Mr. Pierce to give a mission Report back to him but he was not there yet. 

I take off my bloody clothes and was left in a sports bra and boxer shorts.

" you look just about fine..." The doctor started to say when the lights flickered and the facility started to shake.

A beam of light came down and the room was filled with strange looking men and a few women with golden glowing skin and weird clothes. One spoke up. 

" I am Zeus! King and the Supreme ruler of the gods of The heavens of Olympus!! " 

The man called Zeus walked up to me.

" my daughter you where meant for only good things and to bring peace until you where taken from me and turned into this." he gestured to all of me who was covered in blood of children women and men.

" YOU WILL NO LONGER KILL ANOTHER BEING IN THIS FORM!!" All of the gods and goddesses in the room hands started to glow and the light from their hands started to go towards me. I started to walk back to get away but then the light Seeped into my skin all over my body.

" these bands!! Will prevent you from turning into the demon Hades turn you into!!! These bands will prevent you from eating and drinking fresh and blood!!! Your powers are know longer because of theses bands !! You will now be a normal women of earth!!! " 

The last of glowing light seeped into my skin and leaving two half inch black tattoo looking bands around both wrists one below my elbow and one above my elbow on both sides. An inch one on my arm just under my shoulder and another on the other side. I look down to see two on my ankles like the ones on my wrist and two more under my knee and an inch one in the middle of my thigh. Vertical inch bands going down my body. And the last one I can feel on my neck and I looked across the room to the mirror on the wall and seen two centimeter ones around my neck.

" I am vary sorry my princess, but this is what it must be. You have caused too many deaths from the lives of the innocent I love you. you will one day join us in the heavens good bye daughter." the others their goodbyes like.

" bye princess we love you!" ," see you soon! " and everyone was gone .

Pierce ran in " what happened !! " he looked at me and seen all the bands on my body a doctor spoke.

" sh..sh .. She is a ..is the daughter of king Zeus among the Greek gods! " he looked over me.

" what happened!! " he yelled at me grabbing my arms to look at the black lines that covered them. 

"a man and others came from a light in the sky and made me normal. He said he was my father and I was like the way I was because of Hades turned me into a demon. Theses bands will prevent me from killing anyone ..... I can't go red anymore. " I said smiling to myself then another doctor came up to Pierce.

" sir I believe we have to start from the beginning again they took everything from her." the doctor then whispered in Pierce's ear about something and all Pierce said was ... 

" Wipe her we need to start all over and keep her in there till she only knows her training. " men came and took me to the chair and strapped me in.

All I felt was pain and everything went white.

Normal POV

After the 3rd time they wiped you completely Pierce walked up to you and spoke.

" hello CUTIE welcome back, just in case you forgot you work for me." he said. You looked to the other men in the room " take her to her cell and leave her there for five days. " the men did what they where told an took you away.

" she will still be the face of hydra!! " Pierce said.

@ Asgard

Loki had to put off his friend Elaine for a while because he had is own problems ... He knew she would understand but what he didn't know was that she had been turned basically human by Zeus. He didn't know they wiped you so many times to start all over you completely forgot him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew some pictures where the tattoo like bands on Elaine's body  
> But it down know how to get them on here


	6. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How long until Elaine gets to leave the hell she is in and will she get help from a someone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I feel like this chapter is short but I hope you all like it

While Elaine was in her cell Pierce order some men to wake up winter due to the sudden change of their top killer being stripped of the one thing they needed from her. Two days later winter was fully functional an was in his room. Pierce then made his way to where Elaine was held that morning once there he watched her trembling form on the floor.

He then left as soon as he came.   
He went up a few halls an went though some corners till he meet the door of the winter soldier. 

He open the volt like door to see winter sitting on the floor looking at him though his long hair.

" I see you're wake my soldier. " he said walking up till he was 2 inches away from winters feet.  
" I have some news for you, you will be training the demon herself ... you remember her yes?" Winter grunted in annoyance

" I'll take that as a yes then , well you see her father came down and took the thing that was keeping us on top. But now that's gone so here you are, we don't know if she still has her fighting skills or any power left. So that's for you to find out, in about a week you both will start. " Pierce then made his was to the door. 

" ohh and one more thing she's older now about 16 , so no funny business winter ... she's quite the looker. Most of the younger agents and some of the older agents are taking an interest in my cutie pie." He left after that note.

Winter's POV 

 

After Pierce left and my cell door closed and locked I thought to myself when he asked me "do I remember the demon girl?" 'yes of course I fucking do!!! that little thing was eating me alive!!" but then Pierce said that had been taken from her ' why? Is that a good thing or a bad thing?' but then he had to say I would have to train the girl ' now that she is powerless we can have a fair fight, but that won't be till another week.'  
I didn't know why Pierce said " no funny business?" I rolled my eyes at the though of me trying to do anyway with a 16 year old girl. 

I couldn't wait till I get my hands on her ... well not in that kind of way. But imma train her so hard that I bet she'll wish she should have killed me.

Loki POV

I was in my chambers when my mother came in. " son I need to speak to you" I look to her putting my book down.

" what is it mother I need to be leaving soon." I said to her because in about 20 minutes I'll be leaving to go see Elaine.

" it's about Elaine? Uhh or do you call her by her given name Abraxa the name her father gave her ? " I Took a deep breath in and out.

" mother I know you don't want me near her but look if I'm not there and know ones there to tell her or show her that there is good in her. Someone will use her for the purpose of Hades. And knowing how powerful she'll be when she's older she will end all life even Asgard " I pause.

" I have to do this even if it cost me my life, if it comes to that even just for the universe to be safe ... I will. "   
My mother smiles at me.

" if only your father knew what words you speak of, he would be happy to have raised a man worthy to be king!" I smile back

" father didn't raise Me you did mother, you raised a king. You showed me the wonders life has given all of us! Not father, he may not see me as king now but he will." my mother pulls me into a hug.

" I love you my son and be safe!" I hug her back.

" for you mother I will." she lets go and I disappear to where Elaine would be.

I see her asleep on her bed but something caught my eye, all over her body are black bands around her wrist, ankles, arms, thighs, running down her sides, and on her neck. ' what did I miss out on?' I asked myself.

I sat beside her and woke her, she jumped and backed away from me with a scared look. ' wow what did they do to her?' I think to myself.

" who are you!" She asked with a frightened look on her face. Did she not know me!

" it's me Loki, Eenie what happened to you. " I reached over to touch her but she flinched away. She then got up an tried to get away but the chains on her ankles only let her go a few feet from me.

" I don't know who you are, and you better stay away from me " I was about to say something when she said ..." how did you get in here?!" Then it clicked.

" Elaine they wiped you didn't they? " she froze and I took that as a yes. " look Elaine it's me Loki your friend. I've known you since you were a baby okay. You are a goddess from Olympus and the underworld. Do you remember I told you this? . Your real name is Abraxa but your given name from your birth mother is Elaine. I am not here to harm you my angel, in fact now I'm going to get you out of this place okay?" she looked at my like I was crazy, but then again it must have on her end.

She looked like she wanted to believe me so then I knew I had to make her believe or try to make her remember me. So I made my hands glow an I made a sun flower appear and grow. I walked up to her slowly and put it in her hair. I placed my hands on her head and rushed all my memories of us in her head. The look in her eyes let me know when she seen enough. Her eyes went wide when I pulled away.

" Loki?..." She mumbled.

" yes angel it's me, am here. " she hugged me and started to cry. I hugged her back also letting a few tears fall.

" am so sorry I forgot you. " I rubbed her back. Making and rubbing in small circles to soothe her.

" Eenie there's nothing to be sorry about, I should be the one apologizing. It's my fault for not getting you out when this happened okay."

" I want to leave this awful place!" she said holding me tighter.

" I'll get you out soon, I have to make a plan okay, can you handle a couple more days here love?" she nodded.

" okay I'll have a full plan and we'll be ready to leave in 4 days." she nodded again.

" Loki will you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone." she asked laying down the her makeshift bed.

" yes, I'll always be here for you." 

She fell asleep after I told her that. 'I need to get her out of here fast!' I was able to slip out of her grasp and disguised myself as a hydra agent and teleported out of the her cage.

I made my way though the halls, corners and doors of hydras facility finding the closest and safest way out of this hell.

When I found an exit, I mentally marked all the turns I made in my head. I then found a room with files on workers and their schedules for the next week. Great!! 

' she'll get outta here sooner then ' I think to myself. With the workers schedules being simple and showed where they will be in the halls and where they patrol. I would be able to get us out without anyone even noticing. I walk in another room with weapons and also mentally marked this room to go to just in case we run into some trouble. 

I teleported back to her and seen that someone was already there, I stay hidden in the shadows and watched what this person would do.

Winters POV 

I went down some flights of stairs and all five volt doors opened after I put in the code. This was the first time I would see the girl in 5 years or outside the fighting ring.

When I finally opened the last door and I walked in and the first thing I noticed in the vary large room was the bar cage surrounding a glass one. ' dang they must not want her to go anywhere! Has she always been in here?' Then I see a small figure on the floor. I get a little closer and seen it was her on a small thin bed. 

I go up to the first cage and seen the shackles on her ankles. Sadly I noticed that the metal restraints were bruising her ankles badly. My eyes traveled up her body that was A little curvy seeing the tattoo bands in pairs all over till I reached her face. 

' she's Beautiful! ' the words almost slipped out of my mouth. I mean who am I kidding she would make a gorgeous women when she would get older. To bad she'll be stuck in here killing for Hydra for the rest of her life.

But she'll be a real Heart breaker with the way her lightly tanned skin glowed in the dark. Her long healthy curly black hair flowed like a river around her. She turned on her back and yawned showing her straight white teeth.

I was mesmerized ' wait!! She's like what 16,17 I need to stop looking at her! This is what Pierce was taking about! ' But then she rolled to the side facing me and I can see a bright orangish yellow flower in her black hair. it looked like it had just been plucked a minute ago and no ones been in here for some days. 

" now how did you get that, no one has been in or out of here for 3 days nor do those grow here ... especially in this cold weather ? " I mumble.

" someone's been here" I say then reach for my intercom about to alert the guards. When I put it to my mouth and pushed down on the button to speak when I'm frozen.

Normal POV 

Loki heard the metal arm man say 'someone's been in here ' and then reach for his radio. Loki had to stop him so he froze winter in his place knowing now is the time to get Eenie out of this place. he teleported into the cell and kneels down to wake up Elaine. Winter only watched as the man try's to wake the girl up.

" angel wake up we gotta go now " Elaine woke up confused and looked up at Loki.

" what's going on? " she asked.

" we've got to go now he knows I've been in here! " she gets up.

" who does? "

" him " Loki pointed to the metal armed man.

Elaine and winter eyes locked till Loki wrapped him arms around Elaine and tried to teleport their way out but it didn't work.

" what's wrong? " Loki looked at Elaine.

" I can't teleport our way out of here ... Hold on!" Loki let go of Elaine and then was able to teleport himself. Loki went up to the switch that turned off the Electric force field on the glass cell.

Then he turned around to get her out when Elaine took action and hit the thick glass with her fist and it cracked. She hit it again and again till the glass wall broke, stepping out she pulled on the bars of the next cage and they bent outwards. She then was running towards Loki.

The look on winters face when he seen the young girl break the glass and bars was priceless. But Elaine and Loki didn't look his way and left out of the five opened vault doors winter left open when he came in.

Loki knew when he was a good distance away from the metal armed man that his spell will wear off so they made their way to the armory as quickly as possible.

Winter was able to move his hands then feet and everything after that. he spoke I into the intercom.

" code black-00 the girl is escaping and she is being helped! " winter made his way to where they both left and when he was out the first door the facility went dark. Red flashing lights came on and a noise went off that so high it could make ears bleed.

Loki and Elaine where grabbing anything to make it easier for them to get out if needed. They where almost done when something caught Elaine's eyes.

It was her suit on display on a manikin and right next to her's was another's who looked like it was made for a man. It was much larger then her's and was missing a sleeve. She shot a bullet at the glass case that held it which shattered and triggered a silent alarm to the head quarters. Taking it off and quickly changed into the tight new suit. She put on the mask an googles then strapping the guns and knifes to her body.

Loki seen her come back in her black suit and mask and all ready to go with a ' I'm bringing hell' look on her eyes.

" you ready angel ?" Loki asked

" let's do it! " Loki nodded and went to the door he knew was the way to their exit.

Winter was told that they were in the armory room. He ran straight there and when he got there they where already gone he was going towards the open door he guessed that they left out of when he passed a now broken glass display of his and the girls suits that Pierce told him about but hers was gone. 

Winter had one of the old ones on so the ones on the display were the new ones that were specially made for all weather conditions, bulletproof and very flexible Hydra killed to get the best ' fuck!! ' he thought 

" she also took her new suit! " Winter followed the sound of gun shots and run after them.

Elaine and Loki where almost at the exit when tons of agents came out.   
Elaine went into a mini red state where nothing change visually but inside all her training in combat came bad. she shot at the men, and fought her way though the men like nothing. Loki used his magic to rid of some of them or what he learned in battle to take them down.

They made it out and ran as fast as they could out of the building but Elaine stopped. Being outside in the snow knowing that she would now be free made her feel so good that she had to stop and take her first breath of freedom.

Winter passes all the bodies on the floor and was out the open door when he stopped and seen the girl in the middle of the snowy field. She still had the bright yellow and orange flower in her hair while looking at the sky.

This made him feel weird inside. He wanted to let her go and be free but he had a duty to bring her back and the man helping her. But then she turn around and looked at him taking off her googles and mask showing her face.

' Beautiful ' was all winter thought of when he seen her green eyes and pink full lips. Her soft light skin finally touching the sun that was shining above her. With that sunshine it made her hair glow making a halo around her head. She was then pulled by a man and taken into the forest. He ran after them but they where no where to be found.

" winter where you able to capture her? " a agent asked him on the intercom.

" no I lost them they're gone I'll be back shortly." winter was on his way back when they spoke again.

" Pierce wants to speak to you. " 

 

" be back in 10."

~~~~~

Winter's POV

I made it to the room where Pierce was which was in the girls cell and opened the door to see him pacing back-and-forth.

" sit soldier and tell me everything you know." Pierce said.

" I was in her cell when I noticed a flower in her hair, I knew that no one was in her room for a few days but you this morning. The flower was new looking and they don't grow here so someone must have given it to her. I was about inform you of it when I was frozen in place and a man was suddenly in her cell with her. The man she was with I didn't recognize nor do I think he works here, he turned off the Force Field and... " I was about to tell him happened next but he interrupted.

" how did the glass break did she break it? Does she still have power in her?" He asked I was about to tell him want he wanted to here but for some reason.

" no it was the man she was with" I say.

Pierce looked upset but I didn't say anything. " leave and go to your sell you have some vary powerful shoes to fill soldier. " I left without another word. 

I made it to my cell which I was locked in thinking of the beautiful girl who got away from this place of hell. 'maybe I will to .... Someday '

Normal POV

Pierce was in Elaine's now old cell when some agents walked in.

" you asked for us sir? " Pierce looked to them.

" we need to move to another base we don't know that man she was with an he could be working for shield. Get rid of everything you think they can salvage when we leave this place." they nodded.

" yes anything else sir? " Pierce look back to the broken cell.

" yes, wipe James Buchanan Barnes! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it let me know and I will have another chapter up soon I have an idea so yeah thank you


	7. Feeling free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine try's new things and goes to an old place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy lately because I moved houses and packing and unpacking is a real bitch so hope you all like it even though no ones reading it

Elaine POV 

We ran and ran for hours, miles upon miles but I wasn't tired at all more like I was happy to be running ... Free ... The wind blowing though my hair and the fresh oxygen filling my lunges 

I smiled the whole time I was running Loki would look back at me to see if I was still there he would smile at me seeing me smile I think he knew how I felt 

We later stopped and we "borrowed " a car taking it a few miles out of town Loki had me wait in the car till he got back an hour and a half he did with a change of clothes I guess I couldn't wear my suit people would notice 

The clothes I was wearing look to be the normal something girls my age would wear they covered all my bands on my body but my neck but Loki gave me a scarf then some gloves I still had my combat shoes on then we drove a mile away to some docs where there was a ship

" where are we going " I asked Loki he looked to me and smiled " I'm taking you home angel then you can decide whether you want to stay or not" 

I didn't say anything just smiled, Loki got our tickets ... More like paper from the floor and turn them into the tickets we needed 

We boarded the ship and took off, it was nice out side I look to see the other passengers shivering so I tried to pretend I was cold to 

Loki came up behind me and rested his arms on the rail, I took a deep breath and then out " thank you " I said he looked at me 

" you don't need to thank me " I looked at him " yes, I do I've been in there for years ... I think I could have still been there now" I say as I look back at the now faded piece of land

And Loki just rested his chin on the top of my head but had to bend down a little " you should get some sleep, you had a long day" I lean back into him " WE did and you should to" we both head to the room Loki got with two hanging hammocks 

We settle in and laid down the hammocks rocking with the ship me not realizing how tired I was I fell asleep right when my head hit the pillow 

~~~~~

When I got a little hungry on the ship but I didn't eat, I could hold it but for how long I asked myself. I open the door to outside and lean on the Rail 

I can here some men talking so I turned my head to look and see a group of 4 men mid 20's early 30's   
They seen me look at them and they all grinned 

( they must be from hydra! How did they find me here?) one of they started to make his way towards me   
I was ready to fight " hello Cutie my name is Jim what's yours" he asked me while looking me up and down slowly and stopping at my covered chest but I can tell he was trying to get an idea of what they look like 

then it clicked ( ohh he's trying to do that thing what's it called ... Oh yeah flirt ) l lie " my name is Sarah " he smiles at me and got closer practically breathing on my neck   
" did you come here alone cutie " ugh I hate that word but before I could answer I was being pulled back and into a hard chest 

" yes she did ... me!!" Loki said vary protectively  
Loki was taller then the other man and Loki gave mind they meanest stare that said leave or I'll kill you  
He took the hint and left 

" you shouldn't talk to other men on this ship they only have one thing one their mind " I looked up at him " I know that but he talked to me and I thought he was hydra at first" 

Loki hugged me " well we are almost to there they pointed and I look   
I can see a piece of land in the distance. I smile 

I've been doing that a lot lately ... Smiling 

~~~~~

When we were off the ship Loki "borrowed" another car and we drove for five days only stopping to use the bath room and change clothing well only me Loki could magically do that

But then I got really hungry and that scared me ( what do I eat ) Loki pulled over into a diner we sat down and he ordered for me which was pancakes eggs and Bacon 

" what if I can't eat it Loki, I mean I've been living on raw flesh and blood for years and I've never eaten regular food" Loki looked at me " if you can't eat it then we'll go to the woods and get you a rabbit" 

5 min later the food is in front of me and Loki the waitress leaves but not without asking Loki if he wanted anything Else. He shooed her away and started to eat 

I looked at the food in front of me and smelled it and my stomach started to growl even louder. I picked up the fork and started to take my first bite of non bloodied food 

The taste was sensational it was soft and sweet especially with that maple stuff Loki put on it " ummmmm this is good " Loki smiled " try the eggs " he said I put them in my mouth, not as good as the pancakes but I still like them " now try the Bacon " I picked up the bacon and took a big bite of it and started to chew 

I then picked up my napkin and spit it out into it " that's the most nastiest thing I've ever put in my mouth " Loki looked at me " really Midguardians find that bacon is one of the most delicious this they have" he used his fork to picked up his sausage and handed it to me " what about this " 

I took a bit and did the same to it like I'd did to the bacon " well looks like that spell or whatever Zeus did to you made you a vegetarian" we both smiled and I continue to eat my pancakes and eggs to get the nasty taste out of my mouth 

~~~~~ 

Loki magically made money and payed and when he got his receipt back there was a number " stupid Midguardian girls" he said and crumbled up the thin paper and through it to the floor

"You're gonna regret saying that Lok" as we sit in the car and was on the road " I don't think I won't " he told me " watch you end up with one" he then waved his hand and the car switch to a different color which was green " I highly doubt that" 

" we'll see " I mumbled

~~~~~

Days later we stopped and Loki and I were walking the trees stated to get thicker and the light started to darken the more we go into them we go under some vines and I see a little house made from sticks and leaves and a tree off to the side 

I get closer and I stop at the door I see lined marks on the side door with numbers in Spanish the lowest line is one and the last line on top is 6 I grazed them with my fingers and then I go inside 

I see a small bed that's broken and a doll make or sticks and leaves on the floor by a pit I see a small table and something shining on it it was a gold necklace like a medallion with a sun in the middle I put it on 

" I used to live here didn't I " Loki was at the door " yes " he said " and this who does this belong to " I asked showing him the necklace " your birth mother, it was hers when Hades brought her back here. A year later Zeus came down and gave it to her to she came be protected while you were still inside her, then she still wore it even when you were born" I looked down 

" then why isn't she here" I asked Loki looked sad " because you killed her angel ... on accident" I looked back up at him " why " he said "because you got mad when she's wouldn't let you see the villagers and you went red and killed her ... I'm sorry " he started to come closer but I told him " get out " " what" he said "I said to get out " he left and waited out side 

I started to get mad and I could feel my body heating up   
I was getting hot but it didn't hurt then my hand were red and flames where coming out I fell to the floor and started to cry then my body lit on fire and the little house was to 

I could hear Loki trying to get in but he couldn't my clothes were gone and only the necklace remained on my chest just between my breast 

After a while I kicked down some wood and left, out side was a pacing Loki with red swollen eyes and when he seen me he stopped 

I was still on fire, I relaxed and then the flames were out leaving a naked me in front of Loki he took off his jacket and wrapped it around me 

" are you okay!! How did you do that and not die" I sat down on the ground " I don't know all my emotions kicked in and then I was on fire " we sit there for a while till Loki conjured up some clothes I could wear, I don't know where he put my suit but he said its for safe keeping 

" do you wanna stay here or do you wanna go" I thought about it " I don't know anywhere else I could go and I've never been out and around like this it's all new I'll stay here start all over " I say and Loki nodded 

" We'll start tomorrow angel " I shook my head " what do you have planed " I laughed Loki hugged me and leaned shams the tree we were under " ohh don't worry about it ... But a goddess princess will not be sleeping on the ground " he said 

" I'm not a princess Lok , I don't even know what I am " he hugged me tighter " you'll figure that out , but you are indeed a princess " I start to fall sleep " shut up " I smile then I knock out 

~~~~~ 

I wake up on the floor with no Loki I think to myself ( ha he said I wasn't going to sleep on the ground and yet here I am) I turn around and my mouth dropped ... And there it was a stone palace inside the great huge Dome Where I lived when I was little where there used to be a small sticked house but now there was a palace with a water fall and moss growing like the place was there for years 

" close your mouth or you're going to catch flys love " Loki said when he appeared behind me " how did you ... You .. You do this in one night " he smiled " well your not the only one who has surprises " " that doesn't answer my question Loks " he up on a smirk " when you were asleep I went home and did some reading in the old books of Asgard's finest magic and came back and did this" I eyes where about to pop out of my head 

" you got this from a book " Loki smiled " yeah I could have done better but I had so little time and I wanted to make it blend into the rest of this jungle" a smile appeared on my face " this is perfect Lok , I love it" I hug him and he did the same 

" thank you " I say into his chest " it's no problem really , so you think you could be here on your own " I nodded " yeah I'll be okay " " do you want me to show you around before I go" he asked 

" no it's okay I want to do this on my own " a smiled " I'll come back as fast as I can okay " i gave him a big smile " okay Loki thank you " a green mist started to appear " bye Eenie " "bye Loki" he was then gone 

I look around and find a room which was probably my room with a soft Bed with a frame of trees and a little room connected to it with a bunch of lose fitting clothes like dresses different colors and lengths 

Then there was a big room that looked to be a bath room with a waterfall shower and oil's off to the side 

Then in the back there was another water fall and some Gardens with vegetables and my now favorite flower the sun flower ( dang he must have thought of every thing) 

This is really happening ... I'm free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and if there was any Errors Sorry


	8. The gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Elaine's birthday what will happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is short

For 2 years Elaine lived in the stone palace Loki made she wanted grow the vegetables but all the necessities like food, oils for her hair and body, hygiene stuff we all Enchanted to never run out. The only thing she could do is wash her cloths and dirty dishes. Every 4 months there would be new clothing for her from Loki.

Speaking for Loki she hasn't seen him for a year because something with his brother being castes down to earth and Loki finding out about something about him self and he just didn't come any more.

But he did sent things to her, Elaine missed him a lot.

~~~~~

It was another day ... Okay not really it was Elaine's 18th birthday today she woke up with a with a room full of sunflowers she guessed where from Loki. She took them out side to get so sun, then took a shower she went into her closet and found a white floor dress and display that was backless, heart shaped neckline that was held by gold straps around her waist crisscrosses over her breast and around her neck 

She also guessed that was from Loki since the dress had hints of green in the threading and it was from him but she knew that Loki did something bad because he told her and he was doing time for time. He would sent her a letter once in a while never did he tell her why.

Elaine was in the gardens under the tree in the center when it got to bright she covered her eyes. When the light seem to go away she removed her hand. 

And their was a tall man with a white beard but he was buff, he wore a white looking bed sheet with a gold Circular medallion with a lighting bolt on it that was holding the sheet in its place on his right shoulder

" Hello Abraxa " his voice boomed though out Elaine's home But she didn't say anything to the man 

" you know it's rude not to say hi to your father" he laughed " your my father ? And who's Abraxa " Elaine said His smile went away but it was there again when he spoke 

" yes I am Zeus, and your real name is Abraxa " Elaine looked angered "so your the one who made me like this, do you know how many innocent children and people I have killed!!!" Elaine got up 

" do you know that I was used for evil and kept in a cage for years!!! " Zeus seen how angered his daughter was and needed to tell her the truth about herself " Abraxa..." Elaine spoke " that's not my name!!" She yelled and was about to throw a punch but next thing she knew was that she was sitting on the floor under her tree 

" Elaine do you know who I am " she nodded " your the one how made me evil !" She said " no I am not that was my brother Hades who made you what you are now, I was the one who put those black bands on your body so you won't kill and eat humans with your "gift" Hades gave you" he said 

" you were suppose to be a gift to earth to bring peace to the world an stop world hunger, but you were stolen and given to Hades so he could kill you but that was impossible so he made to into a demon ... I'm sorry I couldn't do anything about it "   
He told her and she felt sorry for lashing out 

" so why are you here " she asked and he smiled " it's your birthday angel I have a gift for you " she looked at him and put on a small smile " it's okay I don't need anything" his laughter boomed again " nonsense, angel I haven't seen you in a couple of years and I want to"

She looked around for the gift he said he had but both of his hands were empty. Then Elaine herd rustling in some of the bushes behind from her she looked and there were three black Jaguars and sat down in front for her " they will watch over you,and they will listen to your every command. you can name them whatever you want" she was about to say someone when Zeus waved his hands in the air and the Jaguars got bigger with size 

They were just under here waist but now they were big enough to ride then their eyes turned colors. One Was red, the other was a bright orange, and the last was a bright yellow and their teeth were that of a saber tooth " thank you" was the only thing her said while petting her new pets know her won't get lonely 

Elaine hugged the man and he hugged her back " thank you so much, I love them " he smiled "you 're welcome take care now I have a kingdom to run I love you my sweet child ... Good by " he said

" good bye father" and that made him smile and a tear fall from him eye but she didn't see it due to the bright light forming to take him back to the heavens. But right before he left a noticed to gold sun necklace and his daughters chest 

And like that he was gone leaving Elaine with her new pets she spoke out loud " now what will I name you guys " ( and they were all boys) she took off into her home with her Jaguars close behind her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will start making chapters with the avengers soon after this one if I'm not to busy 
> 
> And if there was any errors sorry


	9. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decision that will change Elaine's life for good or bad ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this chapter now Elaine and the avengers will be mentioned A lot

4 years later Elaine is now 22 and in the month of July her hair is now jet black thick and ends at lower back in fat curls and eyes a dark mesmerizing green 

She was under her tree with her Jaguars laying beside her she named the yellowed eyed cat Ryanair, the one with orange eye was named Yam, and lastly the jaguar with red eyes was named Crimson 

And not on the not so bright side she not only haven't seen Loki since she was sixteen but now she hasn't heard from him in four years 

And she was fearing the worst for her beloved friend was he even alive ? 

She later was wondering the jungle with her Jaguars one on both sides and one behind her she a different way this time and was walking for about 10 miles out when she seen something 

She was close to what to be a warehouse with men with guns and the place smelled she went around to get a better look and now she can see better from the other side there was a truck and they were unloading blood covered people tied up with ripped cloths over their eyes some where men by they where mostly women and children 

And they were crying 

In Spanish

" hurry the fuck up " one of them said to the women and other was on the phone " if you want your girl friend to live and the others you'll give me what I want " but he said that in English to the person on the phone 

He grabbed a women by her messed up pony tail. She was thin had red hair, freckles and blue eyes 

The man put the phone to her ear while she cried out "TONY!!! What is it that he wants !!! " she waited " what do you mean you don't know !!" 

The man took the phone away from her ear and though the women to the floor " give me the location of the lost girl and I'll let them go !" He waited   
" well that's to bad ... guess little Miss Potts here won't live another day" he pointed the gun at her " say good bye to your love Mr stark" he said 

That's when it kicked in She ran to the guy and snapped his neck it all happened so fast then about 20 more men with guns came out of the wear house shooting at Elaine she had picked up the red head and took her behind a truck 

" who are you " she asked and Elaine did it say anything and more shots where fired 

" get down and stay down " Elaine said and jumped out and the men shot her a whole bunch of times but she kept going 

Elaine then lit her self on fire and burned half the men and then her Jaguars came out of the thick jungles ripping off heads blood every where when all the men were done for Elaine unlit her self and seen the red head women looking at her up and down 

Elaine looked down and seen that she was bleeding ... gold but they soon healed them themselves and the bullets and where inside of her came up and she spit all 30 out on to the floor out of her mouth the Jaguars came in front of her and growled and miss Potts 

Elaine shushed them  
the men , women, and children where still blindfolded ( thank god)   
Miss Potts was walking to her when Elaine seen something coming from the sky a big black jet of some sort and Elaine ran into the jungle to her home with her Jaguars right behind her 

~~~~~ 

A man with a iron suit came out of the jet ready to fight but found his love in the middle of dead bodies of men " honey what did you do " he asked she pointed off where the unknown girl had ran 

" cap call head quarters and tell them to send another jet to our location" he went back inside while the others came out to help and search the place 

Wanda and Nat where taking care of the women and children while Sam and Clint where getting info from the men. Vision and peter were checking the perimeter and clearing out the warehouse and Steve and Bucky were checking the dead bodies of men 

The Second jet came and the people where loaded up and taking back the shield and then Will be released home. Everyone surrounded pepper   
" what happened peps " tony said for the 10th time 

Pepper pointed to the Direction that the mysterious girl went " you've been pointing out that direction since we got here" he said " I think I know who they were looking for " pepper spoke 

they all gave a confused look " who " they all asked at the same time " she saved all of us" tony spoke again "peps who was it" she looked at tony " the girl she .. she saved me.. she was on fire and was bleeding .. gold " 

They all gave a confused look except for Bucky 

~~~~~

Bucky's POV 

And was bleeding .. gold " pepper said why did that sounds so Familiar   
I thought she then pointed to the pile of gold covered bullets and I picked one up and rubbed the gold substance between my fingers.   
A couple of images flashed though my head of a bleeding girl and I dropped the bullet to the floor   
" hey buck are you okay" Steve asked me " yeah just fine " I say 

" she ran though there " pepper said and look and I seen some paw prints on the floor " where did these come from " I asked 

" she had these vary big black cats with her " pepper said " cats?" Sam said " well they where more like giant Jaguars "

" Agent hill take pepper to the jet and get her home" tony said " what about you and the others " hill asked " we are going out there and look for this girl " we all gear up and take off to the Direction pepper said the girl went 

We follow the tracks of bare feet and lots of paws prints for about 10 miles in the jungle and we where about to give up when vision pointed to a covering and under a rock, it was a cave like entrance and we all went though 

We all stopped and seen the Stone palace before we got to the entrance three huge black Jaguars came out   
( fuck they are huge ... I could probably ride them ) I thought while they surround us and we get ready to fight these things until I hear a sweet voice 

 

" stop !! Don't hurt them " the girl says I look to see the most Beautiful girl I have ever seen in the world with her long black curled hair and jade green eyes and slightly tanned skin but what really caught my eyes where the black bands all over her curvy body " we aren't going to hurt your cats lady " tony said " she went down some steps gracefully

" I wasn't talking to you " she said   
" come " she said in Spanish and the three jaguars backed off and went to her and rubbed themselves against her she looked up at us 

" leave and never come back " she said and was heading back into the stone palace 

" wait " I said without even thinking   
Everyone looked at me including her " umm ... I uhh ...mmm " a second after " what buck cat got your tongue" Sam said and smiled 

" we are from shield, I am tony stark " he waited for her reaction but she kept her eyes on me. She looked me up and down and stopped at my metal arm, I suddenly became insecure . 

" we what to know how you saved pepper " nat said " I didn't save anyone " she said " sure you did you saved my future wife and 30 men, women and children" she looked at tony " pepper said you did unbelievable things like put your self on fire, healing and something about gold" Steve said 

" once again I need you to leave, I know what I have done but I want to be left alone thank you" she started to walk back 

I had to do something I was just stuck she looks so familiar and those marking on her body I've seen them before. I can't just let her go 

" please just show us what you can do we can use someone with abilities like yours. If they are really real that is We the worlds heroes ... a team ... and a family " Steve said and she stopped when he said family 

She mumbled something that we didn't hear then her cats backed away from her. Next thing we know is that her hands are on fire " I never had a family " she said 

" a lot of us didn't , we lost the ones we loved , but this little family that we made is more then enough " Wanda said while walking up to her grabbing one of her hands but the girl put it out before she could hurt her 

" what is your name " Wanda asked   
" it's Elaine " Wanda smiled at her " well Elaine we could used someone like you to help make the world a better place, would you like to join our little family " Elaine looked at the sky and out of nowhere a beam of light was around her and she smiled 

" a family huh, what will happen if I join?" She asked then Steve came up to her " you will be safe at out home and you will be tested so we can know what you can do but we won't until you are ready " she looked into Steve's eyes which made my stomach feel weird 

" what about them, they have always been with me would you let me take them " she pointed to the huge cats 

" ummm I think not " tony said but Sam spoke " we could really need her you could figure something out with the space they will need" 

" yeah okay but what about the exercise they will need and the amount of food they will eat " tony said 

" tony! you are a billionaire you can make a jungle simulation room and food you know you can get it, you have people plus we can use them as well on missions and I know pepper would want the women who saved her have all her needs " nat said 

Tony thought about it " fine " 

"Thank you but I can't , I must stay here where it is safe " she said and her and her cats went inside 

Tony raised his arms in the air and went inside " tony don't " Clint said 

Going though the door and yells out while still walking in " after what I just offered, I'm not taking no for an answer " he said and a minute or 2 went by and we all ran in after him 

We went though the halls and the turns but we couldn't find the girl or tony   
We all had to stop and admire the palace 10 minutes later we got to the center we found tony sitting under a tree with the girl and the cats around them they both looked up at all of us but only tony stood up smiling with the yellow eyed cat following him 

" lets go " tony said " what happened" nat said " yeah what did she say " Sam asked " well I convinced her but she needs time"   
Tony said and followed the Jaguar out of the maze like palace 

" time for what ?" Steve asked 

" to say good bye, she said a friend made this palace for her to keep her safe. But I told her that there are people looking for her and she wouldn't be safe for long " tony stated 

" who's her friend " I asked 

" well she hasn't seen him for like 6 years and she didn't give me a name but I do know that her friend is a he " tony looked at me and smirked 

We follow the Jaguar out of the palace and the yellow eyes Jaguar stopped when we reached the door and waited till we were down all the steps and it went back in side to I think where Elaine was ( that's the most Beautiful name I have ever heard , huh it fit her perfectly ) I thought 

We were making our way back to the jet ( I wonder if anything would change when she does come) I thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think


	10. Settling in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine has a hard time adjusting To her new surroundings but gets the hang of it and meets everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit long I think but It's a bit of the past again to but I hope this clears up anything questions

1 month and 2 weeks pasted and Elaine had not heard from Loki at all so she decided to take Tony's offer to live at his home and work for shield. 

She used the small communicator he had given her when she was ready to leave and she pressed the button to contact him and let him know that she was ready to leave.

Elaine had gotten up and started to pack her things 

 

Bucky's POV

Tony had called us all in for a meeting once I was there pepper was the one who was there and not tony and of course every one else 

I took a seat next to Steve and peter   
" hey web head " I say to the 15 year old who rolled his eyes at me " it was one time Bucky .. let it go " yeah and that one time he was training with me and Steve he had accidentally got his web stuff all over his head and couldn't see So it was easy to take him down after that 

Nat and Bruce were the last ones to come in ( are they a couple? ) I asked myself at first I thought Nat and Clint had a thing till I meet his wife and kids 

" well lets get started" pepper said and we all looked to her " as you can see tony is not here..." Sam spoke up 

" yeah and why is that am missing my Marathon" pepper spoke again " am getting to that, about a month and 2 weeks ago I was kidnapped and takin to Chiapas, Mexico about to die and then I was save by Elaine Dominguez" I stopped swaying in my chair knowing that we were all her about her 

" well now she is ready to join us from what we know she hasn't been in a busy city like this and I want my savior to be as comfortable as possible" she looked to the ladies of the team " I need Nat, and Wanda to make her feel at home and show her around then show her to her own floor " pepper said and the two girls nodded 

" wait she gets her own floor !! " Sam and peter said at the same time because it three people per floor because the floors where quiet big but yet I was shocked to 

" well yes she also is bringing her three giant Jaguars with her, would you both rather sleep with them ?" Pepper asked and they where quit 

" tony is on his way with her on the jet and I don't want you all to be in her hair not until she gets used to all this ... it is all vary new to her so go about your day until she don't approach is to you" in reality I think pepper is more in charge then tony is I really think she just lets him have it so he won't be a baby 

" you may all leave , she will be arriving in an hour " we all nodded and left the room I Took the elevator to mine, Steve, and Sam's floor once there Sam and Steve walk in 

" so aren't you happy about this buck" Sam said " what are you talking about " I asked " ohh you know Elaine finally coming to live with us, I seen the way you looked at her in fact we all did. It looked like your eyes were about to pop out of your head" he laughed 

I rolled my eyes and headed into my room  
Shortly after Steve came in " hey buck are you okay " I sit up on my bed and Steve sat next to me " yeah ... no " I lay back down and then get up off of my bed and started to pace my room " Steve I know her " he looked at me worried

When Steve found me and after the fight with tony I had to do sometime but later I was let out only if I join the avengers 

Steve helped me get back on my feet again but I still had nightmares/panic attacks and I sometime lose control and go back to being the winter soldier 

But during that time I've gotten some of my memories back from the 40s but I also have memories of a girl who was a assassins from hydra and was in the same situation like me but I told Steve only about this 

" what do you mean buck " i stopped at looked at the guy " Elaine I know her I've seen her, I mean those marks on her body I seen them before, I keep getting these flashes of memories of her" I say " where did you see her " Steve asked 

" I think she was the assassin, that I told you I let escape" I tell him and his eyes go wide 

" you mean to tell me that she is ... " I finished for him 

" yeah Steve she's from ... hydra " 

~~~~~

Normal POV 

The jet came and landed on the roof with Nat and Wanda waiting for Elaine to come out

First her Jaguars came out and then she did they looked to be guarding her from any danger 

When they thought to was good one of them roared and Elaine officially stepped off the jet And walked over to Nat and Wanda 

"Hello Elaine it's nice to see you again" Wanda said and Nat greeted her as well

" hi and it's nice to see you both too " Elaine said " okay do you want us to show you around now or you want to go to your room" Nat asked 

" if it's okay I'd like to go to my room please " Elaine said " that's fine when ever you want the tour just let us know and you also have your own floor " Wanda said 

Going down the elevator but there wasn't that much room with the three Jaguars, Wanda, Elaine, and the orange eyed cat went down one and Nat and the other two went down the other 

Once to the floor Elaine would be staying her stuff was brought in by male agents of shield and then left   
" this is wear you will be staying, I hope it is enough room for all of you"   
Nat said 

" yes it is more then enough, thank you " Elaine said " And the simulation room for your Jaguars are almost ready" Nat also said 

" thank you again so much " Elaine smiled " it's no problem and if you need anything ask F.R.I.D.A.Y to contact us" she looked at us weird 

" I'm sorry who's F.R.I.D.A.Y " Elaine asked but then a voice spoke " I am miss Dominguez" Elaine then lit her hands on fire and her Jaguars were ready to attack

" no no no, it's okay it's just something tony installed, for anything we need or for things we need to know from tony Friday will always be here to tell us. Friday is not a threat " Nat said putting her hands up to claim her down 

Elaine put out her hands and said "it's okay it's part of our new home" in Spanish to her Jaguars 

And then they went to look around the place " thank you so much " Elaine said once again 

" it's no problem, again if you need anything let Friday no and we'll be here once we are informed that you need help" Nat said 

" Yeah we are just one floor above you with peter, the floor above us is Clint, vision, and Bruce, and then the floor Beneath you is Sam, Steve, and Bucky " Wanda said and after they left 

Elaine's POV 

I look around my floor , it's quite big and off to the side down a hall there is a room which I guess was my room because it had my leaf woven bags in the floor it was also big and Ryanair, Yam, and crimson where already in and asleep in different parts of the room 

I step out of the room and I go down a small hall   
And I see a second room it wasn't as big as mine but it was a good size and I closed it because I had no uses of it 

I go back into the living area and look around there was a TV but I wasn't interested in such technology but in reality I didn't know how to work it

It was getting late and I what to take a shower and I knew it wasn't going to be like the one like I had back home but once I was in the bathroom I took off my clothes and it took me back 8 minutes to figure out how to turn it on and off and hot and cold 

Hot water was nice I never had it so I put it on the highest and the room started to steam before the bathroom was a thick fog I looked in the mirror at my body more specifically the black bands 

2 minutes later I couldn't see myself anymore so I stepped into the hot shower, It didn't burn but I knew that if it was anyone else it would have to be lowered 

I let the hot water it my face then I turned around to wet my hair, I closed my eyes and leaned my head back while my mind drifted off into sweet nothings but then I seen a flash of a man with a metal arm with a red start on it 

I quickly opened my eyes and face the door ready to attack but no one was there 

(Where to I know that man what was his name .... Bucky ? Wasn't it? Why do I keep thinking of him well not him but his arm ? Do I know him ? But I never seen his face before? But that metal arm with the red star it has to be the same man ) right after I had that thought I seen another flash back 

a man in a mask and goggles with a mental arm with the same red star standing by the door I had just ran out of staring at me 

I was in the middle of the snowy Field looking at him then to his arm, before he could do anything I was being pulled by Loki into the forest 

By the time I could see my surroundings I didn't have time to catch myself falling to the floor I hit some bottles making a loud sound once I hit the tile floor 

I let out a grunt then got back up, and mumbled to myself in Spanish "stupid metal metal armed man why are you in my head " 

I finish cleaning myself and got out of the steamed room and went to my room changed and went to bed 

~~~~~

I woke up that morning, and went though the drawers and found some clothes that looked to be my size. I put on the red tank top that said stark on the corner on my left side the straps were crossed on the back side and showed a little bit of my back, and then found some Black tights and then put them on to.

I went into the bath room and washed my face and put my thick black hair in a high ponytail the middle to the end of my hair was always curly but the ponytail ended in the middle of my back.

I spoke out loud " ummm .. Friday can you tell me where Nat and Wanda are ... um please " I say " they are in the main living room, would you like me to show you the way" the female voice said " yes please " 

My door slides open and I was going to walk out when yam, Ryanair, and crimson came out of my bedroom looking hungry there was room for me and my Jaguars in the elevator but we were a bit squished when the door closed and minutes later open again Friday led me to the main living area where I see Nat and Wanda at the counter 

" ohh your up, did you sleep well " Wanda said I give her a smile and walking over to her " yes I did thank you " she seen my shirt " you know you don't have to wear Tony's clothes, we can take up shopping for your own stuff" I was confused " what's Shopping " I asked " you never shopped before " Nat said , and I shook my head no 

" well we need to go soon, are you ready for the tour " Wanda asked me   
" yeah but my friends are hungry where can they get food?" I asked them " Friday let tony know where Elaine's Jaguars can get their food" Nat said " tony has informed me that all for their food was in her room in the fridge " " thank you " she said 

and we all went down to my floor from the stairs and opened the fridge and there was nothing but red blooded food in the fridge ( if I was the old me then I would have eaten all of this the way it was ) I thought to myself .

I grab some of the chunks of large meat and threw it up in the air which they all come in their mouth.   
Once they were all feed They helped me cleaned up the mess and we went to go take the tour they showed me their floor and I meet peter who was Spider-Man and he was nice and adorable we went up another floor and I meet vision and he was also nice but his attention was mostly on Wanda 

We go up back to the main living area and I meet Clint and Sam they were watching Tv Clint shook my hand and so did Sam but his face looked like he wanted to laugh at me???

" what's so funny " I ask with a hint of irritation then he laughed .. hard "ohh nothing you're just gonna give my friend a hard time, I just already know it but nice to meet you. We are going to be great friend" he said and walked back to the couch 

I looked to Nat and Wanda and they looked just as confused as I did. We continued I see the rest of the tower and the last thing they wanted to show me was the gym 

We get there and I see all the equipment and a sparring match where I see two men beating one other " Steve, buck stop for a sec and come meet Elaine" Nat said 

Bucky looked over to me but because of that he got a right hook to the face by Steve 

" whoa there buck, Pay attention you okay " Steve said " yeah fine " the metal armed man said on the floor 

"Ohh shit look at the time Wanda we gotta mission with Clint remember, hey Elaine do you think you'll be alright by your self" she asked me 

" uhh yeah, I'll be fine if I need anything I'll ask Friday " I tell them 

" okay well we got to go, bye we'll go shopping tomorrow Kay " they said and head out the door 

The two men made their way over to me " where are they going " Steve asked " they had a mission " I say 

" Well okay but hi there I'm Steve but we already met" he said and went in for a hug but it was a awkward one " so how have you been, do you like the tower " he asked " I've been good, it's just getting used to all the new things is all a lot to figure out how to work and use, but yeah I like the tower " I say 

" ohh and this is Bucky " I looked to the long hair blue eyed tall man " hi I'm Bucky " he said to me and he held out his metal hand to me, I just look at it not even thinking I was rude to not shake it but when he pulled it back and I looked at his face which looked to be sad, and mostly ashamed and was walking away 

" No !! Wait" I said and he stopped and looked back at me I get closer to him not even thinking about personal space but " I know you, why?" I asked him 

He looked away from me " you don't know me " he said I shake my head   
" yes I do , your the one who let me go ... you let me escape didn't you" I tell him 

" No that wasn't me, you must have mistaken for someone else " he told me 

" you're the only one who has a metal arm with a red start on it. It's basically one-of-a-kind, so don't say it's no you!! " I start to rise my voice and he is still shacking his head 

" look I need your, help I don't remember what they did to me, but it took away a lot of my memories and I need to piece them back together. Please ... I want to know and I know it was you can help me so please don't say it wasn't you" I say sounding a bit desperate 

And then ... he shakes his head again and am on the verge of tears but I hold back " I'm sorry, but that wasn't me I can't help you " he says 

Bucky's POV 

The look on her face breaks my heart really she shakes her head " your a liar, and you know it " her eyes are a bit red ( God I'm making cry ) I though 

She then turns around and walks out the gym and down the hall and when the gym doors automatically closes Steve spoke " why didn't you tell her that the man who let her escape was really you! Buck" he told me 

" I don't know Steve I can barely remember so I basically can't even help her" I tell him 

" so you don't have your memories and she doesn't have hers, you both can help each other out and remember your past " Steve said 

" you see I didn't think of that Steve but remember when she just came in and you hit me because I was distracted, and Steve you know you can never get me in the face " he nods in agreement

" well when she walked in and I looked at her I had a flash back " I tell him " what was it " he said 

" Steve they had her captive for years but I was supposed to fight and if I lost I would be wiped again, so I didn't want to lose but when she came out she was like what 11 maybe 12 and I knew it wasn't right to do it but I ended up stabbing her a bunch of times. Then she turned into this demon!!! .... wait " I stopped 

" what " Steve asked 

" that's what they called her .. demon ... " I tell him 

" why did they call her that " he asked me " well when I stabbed her she was bleeding gold like what pepper had said then she got angry and the gold blood turn black, her eyes turn black with a red Iris, she then had Black wings to and her hair turn black but at the time was a gold brown and she attacked me. She was literally trying to eat my heart out, her teeth in my chest ripping the skin and flesh" I pulled off my shirt to show Steve my scars 

" she did that to you " Steve said " yes she did, but this was before she had the black bands on her" I said 

" well when did she get them " he asked " I didn't remember but I have a feeling that I will soon. Steve we can't tell nobody or they will lock her up like what hydra did, and I can't let that happen shell go insane" he looked at me and nodded " okay buck we won't tell anyone, but you have to apologize to her and tell her the truth" I nod 

" okay I'll tell her tomorrow " I said and we went back to Sparring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and if you have any questions I am happy to answer


	11. The  Second fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine is ready to officially joined the team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thank you for making it this far and reading this and also being nice

Bucky had been trying to talk to Elaine for about a 2 weeks now, she has been avoiding and she was good at it. From him walking in any main room and the only part of her body he see's is not only her fantastic round ass but the back of her head that is leaving the area other times she is sitting on the floor but laying down on top of one of her giant Jaguars stomach and the other two at each side of her legs in the corner of the living room 

He swears she told them to not let him anywhere near her because every time he tries to approach her if she isn't laying on one of them the others get up and growl and Roar at him and she doesn't do anything about it

Mean while 

Tony was getting a little frustrated after the first week that Elaine hasn't gone and done the testing and training but pepper told him that he was going to wait until she was ready for it but by the end of next week on her third week of being at the tower Elaine made her was down to the lab with her Jaguars behind her 

Once their she seen Tony and Bruce working on new weapons and gadgets " hey Tony, hey Bruce umm I think I'm ready to start my testing and training " Tony's face looked like he was a kid seeing fireworks for the first time

" fantastic!!! Here come here ... sit " he said and pulled her to the steal table and Elaine jumped up to sit on sit 

Bruce came over with some needles "I just need some of your blood " Elaine nodded but Crimson the red eyed Jaguar Growled " it is okay my loves, I will be okay I'll let you know if they are hurting me" Elaine said in Spanish 

Bruce found a vain and put the needle in and extracted but the gold blood " do you have any idea why your blood to this color " Elaine shook her head no she lied 

" well I'm going to analyze this later but I also need you to lit your hand on fire " Elaine did what they asked and lit her hand on fire 

" amazing, and can you lit your whole body on fire " she nodded " yeah I can but I'll burn off my clothes " tony nodded " yeah and we most definitely don't want that to happen " he said with a bit of sarcasm

" okay tony take her the the gym to test out her abilities while I analyze her blood ... ohh wait I almost forgot we need x-rays " Bruce let Elaine the a small room that took a full body x-ray then a cat scan of her brain. 

After tony took let Elaine change into some workout clothes which was a sports crop top that was a turquoise blue, and black legging with the top band the same color that Nat got here and going barefoot 

Tony had her run on the treadmill till she couldn't no more which she long pasted Steve and Bucky running then sprinting then running again and it went like that till tony couldn't wait anymore and told her to get off before she broke it 

He then had her lift weights and also had no problem with it lifting just as much as Steve and Bucky 

A few more test and she was done 

Tony called a meeting and every one came when buck came in he seen Elaine was in the front on Tony's left side at the head of the table there were two empty seats one between Elaine and vision the other was between Sam and peter 

He went to go sit next to Elaine but before he could Bruce came in and took it 

Bucky had to admit to himself that he was pretty mad and took the seat by Sam and peter, Sam whispered to Bucky " is your girlfriend giving you a hard time there buck" he said " shut up Wilson " he said back 

" I called you all hear to talk about miss Dominguez, she has came to Bruce and I about being ready " tony said " now we ran some test, physically she is just as strong as Steve and Bucky but can run a whole lot longer" 

But then Bruce stud up " but as for the test I ran... she is completely extraordinary her blood test shows that it is extremely old probably thousands of years old, and the reason why it is gold because it is really gold!! You can practically sell it" Bruce said 

Everyone's faces were nothing but shock 

" hit the lights " the lights turn off " as for her x-ray her bones are also gold but if we turn to her back side right between her shoulder blades the are what it looks to be a something I can't explain that used to be there" 

Everyone was in awe while Elaine looked at what her insides looked like

" and then her brain, it's... its unbelievable there are things even I can't explain !!!! " Bruce sounded like a mad scientist and it was scaring Elaine a bit " I need the top scientist from around the world to look at her he started to laugh 

Elaine stood up " no no no I think not, I don't want to be a lab rat " she said and left the room Steve got up and ran after her 

" well what is she ?" Peter asked Bruce looked to him " really the closet thing I could categorize her in is that Elaine is a ..... mutant " 

 

Mean while down the hall 

" Elaine wait up, what wrong" she stopped " Steve I know you know what I am and where I'm from Bucky tells you but I can't tell them who I really am they ... " Steve didn't let her Finnish " hey hey hey it's okay" Steve hugged her " we were not going to tell anyone anyways" Elaine looked at him 

" thank you " she said " don't thank me thank Bucky he didn't what he to tell, he knew what would happen to you so he told me to keep it between us " Steve told her 

" why, would he want to help me" she asked " you need to let Bucky explain himself ,he does things that he thinks is best even if it's not" she shook her head no 

" Steve like he said he can't help me, and he lied to my face. I don't want to be around that" 

" just talk to him please, for me " Steve said " okay but if he gives me a reason to not, then I won't " 

" okay, let's go back then Eeni " Steve said   
Elaine nodded 

Bucky seen Steve come back with his arm around Elaine, and Bucky looked away biting the inside of his cheek.

Bruce spoke " Elaine .. I'm sorry, I'm not going to call anyone. I just got a little excited but I need to know a few things " Bruce asked 

Elaine nodded " what do you what to know " Bruce said " are you a mutant? " 

" honestly, I don't remember my memories from 6 years ago are gone, so if that is your best guess then I am most likely am" Elaine 

" well that makes cents if you are, you are how old again?" Bruce asks " I'm 22 " he thinks a bit " then when you were 16 you have no memory anything before that" Elaine shook her head 

Pepper spoke " your memory's will come back in time, like Bucky's are coming back " Elaine and Bucky look at each other 

Elaine really was going to talk to Bucky but what she doesn't know that Bucky had given up on trying to talk to her 

She was going to smile at him but Bucky only glared at her 

And Steve seen and looked at Elaine and she looked at him Elaine mouthed " see" and Steve mouthed "sorry " 

" last but on lest you'll need to show us how you fight, you'll fight all of us to see where you are at " tony said 

" every one pack up we are going on a field trip " tony then left and so did everyone else 

~~~~~ 

An hour and a half we were in the middle of a thick forest suited up but me, tony made Elaine some spandex underwear that won't burn just in case She wanna lite her self just until he can make her a suit made for her but over She had on gym cloths 

" okay who's first, Sam front and center " tony said and Sam made his why to Elaine 

" I'll go easy on you CUTIE " Sam said 

Some inside got Elaine mad when he called her that " don't call me that !!" He looked at her " aww you mad CUTIE" he chuckled 

Sam launched himself at Elaine and with in 5 minutes Elaine back him on his back " NO!! That's not fair, shouldn't we have a time limit!!!! , I wanna go again" Sam demanded 

Sam was trying his hardest but was taken down 1 minute longer 

" next !!!! " tony said, and one by one Elaine took down each avenger under 10 minutes leaving only peter and buck. 

Tony picks himself up of the floor with a broken suit " we'll have another round later Elaine, Peter your up !!!" 

" hey Elaine umm we are friends right? " Peter asked while he made his way over to her putting on his mask " yeah why?" Elaine said 

"Well don't get mad when I do this " he said " do wh.." before Elaine could finish he web her mouth she looked down at it then when she looked up at Peter he was gone 

She ripped off the web from her mouth and looked around for Peter, she felt something behind her and quickly elbowed something hard and luckily it was Peter's face and he few backwards " how did you hear me " Elaine didn't say anything 

and she was waking closer to him but Peter got up and hid behind a tree   
She jump to where he was and he was gone again 

Elaine made her way back to the center " hey up here " Peter said   
She looked up and peter webbed at her feet making her step back 

And that's what peter wanted, he did it a few more times and Elaine ended up with her back up against a tree which peter then webbed her whole body to it

And Elaine was stuck, she try to break free but couldn't " hey were still friends right ?" Elaine looked up to see peter dangling upside down just an inch apart between their faces with his mask half off only covering his eyes 

" sure " Elaine said " well then imma take advantage of the situation you are in, because not every day I have a gorgeous girl caught in my trap" 

Elaine looked confused " what" was all she said then peter leaned in and kissed her on her mouth!!! And with his hand he held her head in place 

Bucky' face was only of pure anger and jealousy ( not that it ever admit it though) 

Sam, tony, and Nat where hollering " woo peter !!!! " , " go get her man " while vision was confused and Wanda, Steve, and Clint where whistling 

Sam, and Steve looked over to Bucky and Sam whisper to Steve " didn't I say she was going to give him a hard time" Steve laughed 

" I'm sorry Elaine but I win " Peter said 

" not yet you have " Peter look confused " but.. I ... 

Elaine got really mad and the webbing started to smoke, Peter dropped down and took a few steps back 

Elaine burn off not only the webbing but her clothes leaving her on the bra and boxer shorts , peter was stuck and on the floor and couldn't move he was scared shitless 

Elaine then only had her hands on fire and stepped on peters chest with her now bear foot with her Fiery hand to his throat " I win" was all she said 

Peter gets up knowing that he was defeated " wow 20 minutes peter, new Record " and then he smiled knowing that he lasted the longest with Elaine 

" Snow flake, your up " tony said to Bucky " shut up stark" he said and made his way to Elaine 

Bucky looked Elaine up and down seeing what she was now only wearing and the black bands all over her body he felt his clothes get a little tighter 

" her eyes are on her head buck!! Don't get too distracted " Sam yelled then laughed 

Bucky looked at Sam and glared when he looked back he seen a fist coming towards his face and he was to slow to react 

Bucky hit the floor and within seconds Elaine was on top of him straddling his lap with a fire hand to his throat " where done " she said 

Bucky looked at the goddess on top of his lower region ( little did he knew she is one ahaha) and slowly looked from where her sweet spot meet his up to her stomach, chest, neck, and forest green eyes, and then the flamed hand at his throat 

She got off of him and walked up to the rest of the group " damn buck you didn't even last a minute" tony said 

Peter gave Elaine a jacket to cover herself up with " your lucky I find you adorable Pete but you are still to young for me!" She smiled 

" hey it was worth a shot" he laughed 

They all headed back to the jet to go home 

~~~~~

Tony was talking to Elaine " hey you did good, just a few more days and we'll have you on missions. Is that okay with you ? " 

Elaine smiled " yeah that's okay "   
He smiled back " great now what's up with you and frosty the mental armed man " they both looked to Bucky who was already Staring at Elaine but he then looked away 

" what do you mean?" Elaine said and tony rolled his eyes " don't play dumb there's obviously something there, I mean the old guy cant take his eyes off you !" He told her 

" hey out of all of you, I took him down in 3 or 5 seconds wouldn't you be mad" Elaine said " yeah I guess you're right " tony said 

They made it back to the tower around 11 pm and Elaine and the others went to their rooms

Elaine took a shower and change into a T-shirt and laced red underwear that Nat got her and hopped into bed with a Jaguar is at her feet and one on either side of her

She fell asleep right after that 

~~~~~ 

Mean while in Bucky's room 

Bucky took a cold shower to take care of some personal business   
( wink wink ) and once out he laid in bed after he got on some boxers 

He closed his eyes letting himself drift off to some inappropriate dreams of a specific green eyed, long black haired girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and if you have any questions let me know


	12. Seeing an old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's what the title says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not to sure about this chapter but here it is

A month later tony said Elaine was ready to go out on missions but he needed to make a suit for her but he couldn't quit get the material the way he wanted but in time it would be perfect 

Everyone was eating breakfast at the table while Steve and Bucky were on the couch they had already ate early in the morning when they took their morning run 

Sam sat next to Elaine who was eating pancakes and eggs her favorite breakfast " so you mean to tell me your a vegetarian " Sam asked   
" yeah I am " Elaine said " have you ever tried meat before " yes I have " 

This got Bucky's attention real Quick   
" what was it " said Sam " you know bacon, sausage, etc it was all gross to me" Elaine said and finished up her pancakes and eggs put her plate and cup in the sick and washed them an put them away 

" aww my plants are dying" pepper said "and these where a gift" " Peps their just flowers they all will die eventually" tony said " these flowers are orchids and they were a gift from happy" she looked at the now gray stem and brown leaves 

Elaine seen how pepper was sad about her flowers so she walked up to her " they were really pretty peps " she told her " thanks Eeni " Elaine touched the base of the stem and let out a breath of air and moved her finger up to the flower peddle 

And right before peppers eyes the orchids grew and stood up and their color was even a brighter pink and green stem " how did you do that!! Eliane " pepper asked " I don't know " she said 

" did what ? " tony asked " she made the flowers grow back the way they were before " tony grabbed another dying plant " do it again "! He said and Elaine tried but she couldn't 

" how did you do it the first time" Bruce asked " I don't know I felt bad and then I relaxed and touched the stem " Bruce looked at her " relax then" he said 

Elaine did just that and took a breath in and out and touched the plants leaves and they turned green and grew taller " hey I did it!!" Elaine shouted " okay take her down to the lab we need to know what else she could do" tony told Bruce 

About 5 hours later Elaine was able to make all the plants in the tower alive again but it was nothing else 

After dinner everyone sat on the couch but Steve and Bucky they were seated and the breakfast bar

Nat and Clint walked in " hey guess who's back " Nat said " who " Peter asked " THOR!!!" She shouted " hey my man Thor " Sam got up from his place next to Elaine 

" don't get to excited he brought his brother" she said with a annoyed look on her face 

Bucky and everyone else had that same face, Bucky only meet him once when Thor brought him other time and he knew that for some odd reason Loki had a problem with him   
So that's why Bucky didn't like the god of lies 

" who's his brother " Elaine asked putting down her book and looked at Nat " ohh stay away from him Elaine he someone you don't want to be around " tony said 

" what's his name " Elaine asked   
" his name is Lo... " before she could finish Thor walked in " FRIENDS!!!! It is good to see you again " Thor's booming voice filled the room 

" hear that we have a new member of the team ... where if the little lady " Thor asked 

Elaine raised her hand and Thor smiled " what a lovely lady indeed ... brother come meet the new member" Thor shouted " Thor you oaf, I do not have any interest in meeting your new frien...." Loki was in the room now staring at the girl on the couch and Elaine was looking at him wide eyed 

" Elaine .... is that really you" Loki asked everyone looked back and forth between Loki and Elaine 

Elaine nodded " Loki ... " and then Elaine dropped her book she was reading and jumped off the couch and ran to Loki and he met her in the middle 

Elaine jumped on top of Loki and wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around Elaine's waist " I thought I never see you again Lok " Elaine was now crying   
" I went to see you not to long ago and you weren't there, I thought someone had taken you" he said 

" I've been here for a little over a month loks .... I've missed you so much " Elaine said " I missed you too" Loki said putting her down but still holding on to her 

" ummm I know we are missing something , how do you guys know each other " tony said 

" nows not the time midguardian " Loki told tony and Loki and disappeared alone with Elaine 

" where did they go " Peter asked   
" he tends to do that a lot but who is this Elaine that my is so fond of " Thor asked 

They shrugged their shoulders   
Sam walked up to buck " aww buck I'm sorry for your loss " Sam said smiling " what are you taking about " Bucky asked " you know your girlfriend being literally swept off her feet by the God of mischief himself" Sam said laughing his ass off and Steve gave a disapproving look 

" shut up Sam, she's not my girlfriend" Bucky said " sure, but do you mind explaining the broken cup you broke when seeing her jumped on him. Yeah I seen when you did that " Sam asked 

Bucky looked down at the counter and indeed seen his cup broken he then looked up to Sam who was smirking 

" shut up " Bucky said and left the room " but I did t say anything" Sam laughed 

~~~~~ 

Loki teleported down the hall and Elaine smiled " hey you can teleport both of us now " Loki smile " yeah I got a lot stronger" he said " where's your room?" He asked 

" room? I have my vary own floor !" Elaine said and they both went to her floor   
Once there Elaine opened her room or where her Jaguars where they all came out, Loki raised his eye brow   
" where did you get these from ?" He asked 

" they were a gift from My father on my 18th birthday " Loki raised both his eye brows " your father, which one you have 3 main ones " Elaine Smiled " Zeus did, he wanted me protected " Elaine told Loki 

" do they know what you really are and come from or that you were with hydra " Elaine said no " they thing I'm a mutant, ... Bucky knows and he told Steve but Steve said that Bucky wanted to kept it a Secret because he knows what they might do to me if they find out" Elaine said

" well I want you to stay away from him, he might be the man who let us go but I don't trust him around you" Loki said " so it was him, he told me it wasn't but Steve said it was too" 

" I need to talk to both of them alone to give them a story that will keep you safe but everyone does need to know that you were taken from hydra" Loki took Elaine's hands 

" but I'll talk to them later right now I'm with you " he said and Elaine smiled " my god I've missed you " Elaine said and hugged him " yes we both are gods" Loki smiled 

" does Steve and Bucky know that you are the daughter of king Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades" Loki asked   
" no their best guess is the same but I think Bucky knows more about me before I got the bands " Elaine said while she sat on the couch and yam came and laid his head on her lap Loki took the seat next to Elaine and then Ryanair did the same to him while Crimson stayed on the floor by their feet 

" I knew he was no good, has he done anything to you?" Loki asked   
" only lie to be but I got even when tony wanted to know what were my fighting skills were at and I gave him a good right hook and I won " Loki smiled 

For the whole night Elaine and Loki talked he showed her all the magic he could now do and she showed him the brining dead plants back to life 

Elaine had fallen asleep and Loki picked her up and took her to her room he was going to sleep on the couch but at the end of the hall he seen a extra room and sleeper there

~~~~~

Bucky's POV 

I woke up with the sound of my alarm clock at 5:00 am for me and Steve's run we ate our breakfast and we waited for the elevator and went down to the lobby and took off for our morning run at 5:15 

26 miles in for the super soldiers in the first our hour was when I asked Steve a question 

" get what do you think of Loki " I asked Steve " I don't know he must be a good guy deep down inside if Elaine knows him ... why? " Steve asked 

" I don't like the guy, remember what you told me that her had an arm and used it against New York and hopefully he wanted to use it on the the world, dose Elaine know about what he did !?!?" I say kinda dramatically

Steve stopped running and started to laugh" what's so funny rogers " I asked him " this isn't about Loki is it ... it's about Elaine, guess I owe Sam 20 bucks" Steve said " what do you mean you owe Sam 20 bucks" I asked him " he thinks and now I know you like her and you hate the fact that she's more interested in Loki then you " Steve told me 

" I don't like her, I just don't like Loki " Steve started to run again " look whatever Loki did is in the past and he did his time for it, and if Thor can forgive him then I guess I can to they did the same to you" Steve told me 

" come on let's Finnish the rest of theses miles " Steve started to sprint and I caught up to him 

~~~~~   
Around 6:45 we both finished and we went back to the tower we were heading up to our floor to shower 

After, we both headed to the elevator and they waited for it to come down from the top floor 

I watch as the light on top of the elevator door go down each floor one by one it got closer to us until it stopped at Elaine's floor which was right above us and then it went down to out floor ( please don't be her, please don't be her) I tell myself in my head 

I head a ding and it opened to reveal the god of mischief himself " hello midguardians, it's a pleasure to see you " Steve smiled " like wise" and I just went in and didn't say anything 

" are you both going up " the green clothed man said ( god I hate green!! , but Elaine's eyes I'll make an exception for ... wait what ) the door closes and not even 2 floors up Loki waved his hand letting green smoke come from it and the lights shut off and the elevator stops moving

" Loki what did you do " Steve asked   
" I need to talk to both of you in private and I know tony won't see or anyone in fact, I just turned off the cameras and stopped the elevator from moving. plus making a shortage in this elevator making it look like it broke down by itself, no suspicion whatsoever" he said 

" What do you want to talk about" say  
" it's about Elaine, I know you know about her and I'm here to get the story straight for her safety, I known her since she was a baby and I watched over her since" Loki told us 

" what is she then " Steve asked   
" well she is indeed a mutant since the day she was born in 1994, when she was 6 her mother was killed by some villagers then she was sold to hydra for her mutant powers there she was wiped and trained to be a assassin. she meet you officially when she was 11" he said Looking at me 

" she did something to me before she go the black bands that were demon like what was that about" I asked 

"She did that when she was 16 her powers where still developing but she had The tendency to bite her victims. but you must understand that she had no control over it she was told like you were she would be wiped not only once but more, once after the other till she only knew how to breath" he told us 

" and why didn't you just get her out of their " Steve asked " I was young too my powers weren't that great, I could get myself out but slowly my powers would drain" Loki told us then he spoke 

" but Nobody needs to know what she was before the black bands, that will be our little secret. Every one will just know she always had the black bands and her strength and fire, and life powers " I nod and so did Steve 

" great, I know tony and the team will ask just let me do the talking" Loki then waves his hands again and green smoke came out that the lights were on and the elevator was moving again

Steve steps out and I was to but Loki pulled me back " one more thing for you winter soldier , you stay away from Elaine or it will be your last she doesn't need to be anywhere near the likes of you " I pull away " but I just can't help myself " i tell him you tick him off and it did 

Loki was about to do something when Elaine came into my view and she was wearing some leggings with a matching T and hugged her curves in all the right places I look her up and down ( I wonder what she looks like without them on ...wait ... did I just think that ) I tell myself 

Loki caught me looking at Elaine and he picked her up from under her round Glorious ass and she wrapped her arms around him and let him take her to the couch and he sat her on his lap and cradled her all that and he didn't take his eyes off her and then he looked to me and smirked and kissed her cheek with made her snuggle closer to him 

( Fuck this is going to kill me, I just know it) i tell myself


	13. The lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tells everyone about Elaine, but in a way to keep her safe and from them knowing what she really is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long I was busy with school and stuff

Later that day 

Nick fury came by and had heard about te news of Loki knowing Elaine and wanted to know how 

Everyone was in the conference rooms when Elaine and Loki were the last one's in and seated 

" bother will you tell us how you know this young maiden" Thor asked   
Loki nodded 

" I've known Elaine since she was a baby, her mother and her lived alone in Chiapas Mexico excluded from the rest of the world." Fury spoke " how did you come across Elaine during that time" he asked 

" while I was in Asgard I wanted to know more about Midgard, so when I was there I felt this called from within and I found Elaine and her mother. I don't know why I was drawled to them but I was" Loki told the other and Elaine of the first time was taking this in 

" over the years I kept my distance between from the two only lurking in the shadows, but but when she was 6 years old some villagers found them and killed her mother. Out of rage Elaine burned them to death, after a while they were able to container wondering what they would do to her" fury spoke again " and why didn't you do anything about this " he asked 

" at the time I wasn't there, but I tapped into Elaine's mind to find out " Loki looked to Bucky " one of the men there had a suggestion for what to do with Elaine " Loki said " what did they do to her " Wanda asked 

" they sold her for for...... 90.5 billion dollars " peter spit out his water that he was drinking " she'd is worth 90.5 billion dollars " Pete said " although that is a lot of money, I want to know who Bought her " nick said 

" Hydra .. they bought her " everyone looked at Elaine " cap, cuff her and don't let her get away " nick said and Elaine got up out of her chair. No one moved but Bucky who stood up and got in front of Elaine

" listen to what Loki has to say because I'm starting to remember her to and she was treated just like me if not worse" Bucky said and took Elaine's hand in his metal one he squeezed it and then she did the same 

" go on brother, say what that is needed to be heard " Thor said " while Elaine was still 6 they wiped her 3 times one after another, so she would not have any memory of her mother " Nat and Wanda looked horrified " she was wiped at the age of 6 !!!" Wanda said 

" they trained her to become a assassin and a smart one at that , when she was 11 she then meet Bucky. They were supposed to fly and if the either one loss they would be wiped " Loki said and stated again " Elaine won but Bucky didn't get wiped, he was put to sleep. Over the years Elaine has been their top assassin. when she was 16 she started to refuse and was getting her memories back " nick looked over to Elaine who was still behind Bucky holding his hand 

" they couldn't risk her remembering so the wiped her again this time more then 3 times one after another. I couldn't stand seeing her in a cage so I helped her escape. But we were being followed by Bucky but he also purposely let her go for a reason I don't know. She has been living where she was born ever since" Loki finishes 

" and why did you let her go Mr. Barnes " nick asked Bucky pulled Elaine a little closer to him and spoke 

" I couldn't remember why I knew her when she first came, but I started to a few weeks after. Piecing the memories back together ,At the time I knew she was like me and when she was escaping I seen her looking at the sky outside the compound. I knew she didn't belong here and I didn't want to see her crumble like I had, I knew she had good in her. seen her outside ..... in the sun ..... in her eyes ...... what is the look of freedom ..... and I didn't want to take that away from her so I let her go " buck said 

" If Elaine was still on hydras side wouldn't you think she would have killed all of us already" Bucky said   
" you have all forgiven me for what I have done, I hope you can do the same for her " Bucky then looked back at Elaine and then to Loki how nodded at him 

" you have also done the same for me, and at the time I had the intentions of hurting others but not anymore" Loki said 

Nick looked at Elaine who was staring at Bucky " vary well, tony how has Elaine progressing " nick asked tony 

" well she is supposed to be going on her first mission next week but I haven't made her suit yet , and if it helps, she has also save pepper and 30 men women and children" tony said 

" her first mission I want Mr. Barnes, Ms. Romanov, Rogers, and Wilson to be at her first mission. And I want all details , tell me when Her suit be ready" nick asked 

" well I don't know really I just can't get the material right " tony said 

" she already has one " Loki said " and she will wear it the day of the mission" nick nodded 

" good day avengers " nick said then left then everyone else besides Bucky and Elaine 

Bucky looked down to where their hands meet and he was going to let go but Elaine hugged him " thank you and I'm sorry " she told him " what are you sorry about " Bucky asked and Elaine let go of him but on his metal hand 

" for acting the way I did, and for punching you in the face" Bucky smiled " no I deserve that, for lying to you " Bucky told her " I just didn't remember at the time so I thought I wasn't useful " he told her " it's okay but I'm glad you remember now " she said to him 

" can we start all over Bucky " she said and Bucky smiled because she said his name and low key like the way it sounded from her mouth   
" yeah I would like that" he told her and they both left 

~~~~~   
Day of mission 

Loki was waiting for Elaine to get out of the bath room " loki are you sure this is going to fit me I mean it's been years no " Loki laughed " yes it will I altered the size it's should fit you and it's the only this that can withstand your powers" Loki told Elaine 

" I can't believe you still have this, where did you keep it ?" Elaine asked   
" I told you then and I'll tell you now I kept it for safe keeping" Loki said and put his head down then back up when he heard her bathroom door open 

" what do you think " Loki smiled "it looked great, now the others are waiting in the jet. You should go" Elaine smiled but before they left Loki braided Elaine's hair to keep it out of her face. Loki walked her to where the jet was " give them hell " he told her 

Sam, Nat , Steve, and Bucky looked at her ... mostly Bucky good thing he was waring his googles and mask already 

When Elaine stepped on the jet " awe matching outfits, that's cute you and buck look like a super couple !!" Sam said and laughed along with Steve 

" shut up Sam, its the one from her hydra days and we so happen to have the same one. They were specially made for us anyways" Bucky said though his mask " I may not remember something's, but I do remember that hydra killed people from our suits" Elaine then put on her mask and googles 

" Let's get going " Steve said 

 

~~~~~

Elaine and everyone parted their ways after the mission 

Over all it went smoothly, Elaine burned something's and when Nat got the info they needed they all fought their way though and again Elaine burned somethings and felt bad that she burned some trees and other living plants to the ground and restored them 

Elaine went to shower, after she was done she went up the the main living room to see Loki siting on a large beanbag with her Jaguars around him reading a book. Along with Peter, Bucky, Clint, and vision on the couch watching t.v 

Loki seen Elaine come in and motioned her to sit with him, she did just that and sat between his legs and Loki put down his book to braid Elaine's hair 

Sam looked over to Bucky who was staring at Elaine who's eyes were closed when Loki ran his fingers threw her hair and every time Loki did that Elaine would " humm " in delight Sam leaned in to whisper in Bucky's ear " wouldn't you like to be the one running your fingers in her hair buck" 

 

Bucky's POV 

Sam was really getting on my nerves ( ha would I like to be the one running my fingers though Elaine's hair .... yes!! .... no??? ) I thought 

While Loki was braid Elaine's hair I couldn't help but watch her head go back each time her hair was pulled into the crossing pattern. The way her neck was exposed giving me a view the two thin black bands around the middle of her throat. Her mouth slightly opened breathing slowly. Those full pink lips and her long black eye lashes resting above her cheekbones. Along with her thick dark brows ( note: they were waxed then finished being plucked by Nat) 

She wore a tank top that was low giving my a nice view of her chest her breast weren't big nor were they small. When Loki was done he leaned by and laid back down reading his book again, and Elaine laid down on him her head on his chest and closed her beautiful forest green eyes.

My eyes traveled down to her semi flat stomach because she wasn't skinny well I guess she is thin but she had meat on her in all the right places. Like her muscular arms and thighs, hips and nice round ass. She had a vary small gap between her thighs when she stands but when she lays down it's gone 

( gods she's a goddess!!!!, when will this end!!!!) think to myself ( she wouldn't go for a guy like me I've done so many things ... I bet she thinks I'm a monster ... she'll never look at me like that way ... I shouldn't get my hopes up, I'll never have her ) I go back to watching tv ... well we where watching a old movie Sam said was good called " the goonies " 

One after the other Loki left along with her Jaguars but one the orange eyed one named yam then Clint and then vision before Sam let he lean in "hey man don't get to carried away" and left me with Elaine 

When the movie was finished I waited till Elaine moved but she didn't I look to her and seen she was asleep on the beanbag. Yam got up and walked to me, I back up and he opened his mouth and bit my pants then pulled me to Elaine " what do you want me to do man " it got behind me and pushed me to her 

" you want me to pick her up " the Jaguar sat down and I bent down scooped her up and carried her to the elevator. Yam went in with me it took me a while to press her floor but I end up asking FRIDAY to take me there 

I look down at her I moved a bit and she lean closer to me her head between my neck and shoulder, I can feel her lips on my neck and her breathing. Her arms around my neck too 

I gulped and when I reached her floor I followed Yam to her room and sent her on her bed I was about to leave went she called out " James " and I stop in my tracks 

I look back and she is still asleep, I walk back to the side of her bed and I look down at her. Not knowing what I was doing I leaned in and pecked her lips with mine Yam growled at me and I put my hands up in front of him in showing I meant no harm and left quickly shutting the door behind me 

Once in my room I take of my clothes left in my boxers and laid down I rolled to the side letting my mind drift to the thoughts of a green eyed goddess


	14. Swing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve put on their dancing shoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn I have 13 chapters ... and to think I could just be reading others stuff and not writing my own 
> 
> Anyway new character that I needed and the great @daydreamer_marvel provided her to me thank you!!! And if anyone is reading this please check out her stuff it's really good and is the one that got me started writing

Elaine took the elevator to the main living area where there was breakfast already and made by pepper   
" good morning Eenie I made your favorite " Elaine sat down and pepper placed a plate of three pancakes and eggs " thank you peps, It smells so good " tony glared at Elaine raised her eyebrow 

" what " she said " nothing, but you should be lucky that pepper severs you food she doesn't do that for me" pepper turned around fast " ohh shut up tony, you'll get something else" she then winked and Steve spit out his orange juice " awe Steve sex is nothing new ... you should really get a girlfriend" tony then looked to Elaine then back to Steve and finally looked at Bucky and Smiled evilly 

Tony thought of a great idea   
" hey why don't you take Elaine out maybe take her dancing or a movie " tony said and Bucky who switched to metal cups recently had bent the body of it when he heard this 

" I don't think she would be into it " Steve said really thinking of Bucky   
Although Bucky hasn't said he liked Elaine Steve has known him since they were kids and knows when Bucky is interested in a girl 

" actually I would love to, I never been out to a movie or dancing" Elaine said and Loki went her side " are you sure it won't be to much for you " Elaine took a bite of her pancakes " yeah I'll be fine plus it's Steve who else can protect me better then he can ... not that I need it" Elaine said 

Bucky mumbled to him self " I can protect you better then he can " but no one caught it 

" umm are you sure Elaine, I mean I don't want to bore you with old stuff I do " Steve said trying to get her to take his word for it 

 

" yeah definitely but I understand if you don't want to " Steve's eyes got big " Nooo !! I didn't mean it like that .. I just ummm " Steve stood up and took Elaine's hand and walked her to the hallway while Bucky glared at the back of Steve's head when he took Elaine to a more private area

" what's wrong Steve " Elaine told him " well you see ... umm I never told anyone this not even Bucky, but I like this girl her name is Katherine and I would really like to take her places you know ... and if I take you out I think she'll think im am dating you " Elaine eyes went big and smiled brightly 

" awww Steve who is she? and what does she look like? Does she work in the tower? " she asked him with tons of question

" well her name is Katherine Brown, she is shorter then you like 5'1 or so, she has Shoulder length black hair and brown eyes ... and her body is wow !!!" Steve looked you up and down " she's kinda like you but slightly less thicker in some places but I still thick ... you know but you both could borrow each other's clothes" Elaine smiled 

" she is a agent For shield but she has her own apartment somewhere, I worked with her twice but I don't think she notices me " Elaine frowned

" Steve I understand but you should ask her out anyways " Steve shook his head "no, what about you like you said you never been out ... " Steve paused "wait ... what if I ask buck to go with us and I'll bring Katherine .. like a double date " Steve asked 

" umm are you sure he won't mind he's been acting weird around me and stuff" Elaine seen the sad look in his eye's 

" But .... yeah .... okay.. only if you ask this girl out now!!! " Elaine told him and he laughed " not now we need to ask buck first he's closer " Elaine Huffed

" no you're asking him this is your idea and you also got to tell him about your crush on this girl too " and she was about to leave " umm if this all goes smoothly where would we going " Elaine asked 

" most likely dancing, wish me luck imma go talk to Bucky " they both Walked back in the living area and Bucky pretended to drink out of his crushed in cup while reading a newspaper tony got for only him and Steve ... old people tony would say 

While Elaine went back to the table and was finishing her breakfast Steve came up to Bucky " hey buck can I talk to you in private" Steve whispered the last two words 

" sure we could also head down to the gym " Bucky said with a hint of annoyance in his voice 

When the got a good distance between the main living area and took the stairs too

" what is it " Bucky said 

" well it's about Elaine and I feel bad for telling I didn't want to take her dancing, but I would love it go with her as friends if I wasn't in a certain situation" Steve said 

" what's the situation " Bucky stopped going down and looked at Steve thinking the " situation " is Steve liking Elaine and Steve know his little Secret

" well you see I like this girl, you know the short one with brown eyes" Bucky thought about it " Katherine..?"   
Steve nodded 

" yeah!!! Her!!! Well I liked her for a while now and when tony suggested that I take Elaine out or something, I didn't want Katherine to think I'm dating her. So I gave Elaine an idea, and she said she'll do it only if I ask Katherine out today!!" Steve told him 

" what's the idea " Bucky asked 

" okay the idea is we go on a double date kinda, you and Elaine and me and Katherine" Steve said and waited for him to reply 

" and Elaine said she'll go ... with me?" Steve nodded " yeah and she really wants to see the city she's never been out. Not even with the girls they just bring her things " Steve said " so how about it ?" He asked the metal armed man 

" yeah, where are we taking them " Bucky asked " dancing but not like at the club the ones we used to go to when we where in high school " Steve smiled " fine okay Steve I'll meet you in the gym go ask her out now " Bucky said and they part of their Ways 

~~~~~

A day later 

Tony was able to find a place where they still swing dance but it was on the outskirts of town 

Steve asked out Katherine and said yes! And was thrilled to go dancing 

Elaine had never danced before but she wanted to know what it was like out side 

Nat picked out a dress for dancing that cover some of her bands it was a vintage red dress to match the theme of the dance place it was a red 2 inches above the knee with black tights under and flows with every step Elaine took

She had black heels on and Nat put her hair up in a pony tail with the ends naturally curled her makeup was simple but a bit of a smoky eye and Red lipstick 

Steve, Bucky where ready and waiting in the garage for the girls to come down 

But while Elaine was getting ready, Wanda was getting Katherine ready   
She was nice an warmed up quickly to Elaine but she already knew Nat and Wanda 

She had a navy blue dress with a white bow that tied behind her back and ended under her knee with black heels Wanda gave her a smoky eye with a nude lipstick and her hair was curled 

Steve and Bucky were by the car still waiting Steve wore a bright baby bike button up and dark tan dress pants with a brown belt and a navy blue tie with thin red stripes

Bucky wore a white button up with a tin black tie and black dress pants with a black belt and with his hair in a bun he let his arm show since every one knew he was an avenger but they still were skeptical about him 

" what's taking them so long " Bucky asked annoyed because they have been waiting there for 10 minutes " were right here " Katherine said 

They both turned around and both of their mouths fell open Bucky noticed what he was going and closed his mouth and looked away from Elaine 

Katherine and Elaine walked up to the boys " close your mouth Steve or you'll catch flys " Katherine said 

Steve did so " umm you look amazing" Steve told Katherine   
" thanks Steve you look great too" she told him 

" yeah Bucky you look good as well " Elaine told Bucky. Steve and Katherine waited for his response   
" ummmm " was all he said and then took the keys from Steve and got in the drivers seat 

Steve gave a apologetic face to Elaine and she rolled her eyes and smiled " well I guess we go then " she said and got in the front with buck so Steve and Katherine can sit together 

Bucky drove out of the garage and on to the street Elaine's eyes went wide and watched as the people go about their day and how tall the tower was from the ground and looked at every other building there was 

" enjoying your self Elaine" Steve said but she didn't hear him and kept her eyes on the streets of New York 

He smiled and Bucky griped the steering wheel knowing he didn't compliment Elaine on how fucking!!! Good Elaine looked 

30 minuets later they stopped because Bucky found parking a block away from where the swing dancing place was 

They all get out but Steve got out quickly and opened the door for Katherine. Bucky was going to do they same but he was to slow and Elaine got out by herself 

Steve and Katherine walked ahead and Bucky seen Steve grab Katherine's right hand and Bucky looked down to see if Elaine's hands where at her side and try to do the same but they where crossed over each other just under her chest 

Elaine didn't look at him mostly at the new things around her, they get to their destination and walked in. There was not a lot of people, but there was enough for a good party. Steve walked to the bar and so did Elaine and Bucky and ordered drinks for Katherine an himself and then payed the bartender 

Bucky was about to order Elaine and himself something to drink " and what does the gorgeous lady want to drink " the bartender asked Elaine 

" thank you, and she'll have anything you'll give her " Elaine smiled at him   
" and what about your boyfriend, what would he like " he asked eyeing Bucky in a rude way and Bucky raised his eyebrow 

" he's not my boyfriend " Elaine said and Bucky felt a pang in his chest   
Bucky then pulled out a 20 to pay for Elaine's drink. Elaine pulled out a 20 too from her bra " I can pay for myself buck " Elaine told him 

Bucky was about to tell her that he had it but " No it's on the house love" he told Elaine and handed her a nice cold beer " thank you sir " she said to him " please call me Henry " Elaine smiled at him " thank you Henry " the long haired blonde nodded and went back to work 

Bucky looked over and found steve and Katherine already dancing ... good !! and looked down to his side seeing Elaine watching he wondered if she though he was boring " umm do you wanna dance" buck asked get she shook her head no " l don't know how " Elaine said and looked down 

" I can teach you " he said and got up offered her him and she took it and he lead her to the dance floor 

The song was slow Bucky held up his metal arm so she can take it, Elaine looked confused she looked around and seen what the other couples where doing " ohh " she then grabbed it and seen that her other goes on his shoulder 

Bucky put his flesh hand on her waist and began to move, Elaine was looking down at their feet trying to make sure that she wouldn't step on his shoes 

" look up Elaine " Elaine shivered inside when he said her name " if I do that I'll mess up and ruin your shoes" she told him 

" just do it, you'll get the hang of it" Elaine looked up and the first thing she did was step on Bucky's shoes .. and again .. and again .. and again 

" I'm sorry I can't anymore I'm just not good at it " Elaine said was pulling away when Bucky picked her up and set her back down on his shoes and picked up his dancing pace 

He began to spin the both of them fast in a circle in the middle of the dance floor making Elaine hold him tighter and giggling in his neck sending shivers up and down Bucky's spine 

He slowed down " where did you learn to dance " she asked him   
" Steve told me I was one of the best dancers in Brooklyn before the war " he told her then now it came back" Bucky told her 

" what else can you do " Elaine said and he shrugged his shoulders " I don't know but I'll remember soon" 

They continued dancing till the pase picked up " you ready to swing doll " Elaine looked up at him " wait what" was all she said when Bucky picked her up off his feet and started to pull, Twirl, and lift Elaine she tried to keep up but then she got the hang for it and let lose 

When the song was over the took a break and got another drink then back on the dance floor   
But this time they traded partners 

It went on like for the whole night dancing and laughing till Katherine got tired and so did Elaine she never danced and she put all her heart into it and you know what she was good 

They get to the car and this time Elaine and Bucky were in the back and Steve and Katherine were in the front Steve was driving 

Elaine was falling asleep and Bucky seen this without even thinking he pulled her into him so she could lean forward and rest her head on his chest 

Bucky realize what he'd had just done and was going to push her back when Elaine moved movie into him and pull herself up now her left arm was on his right side, her head under his chin and so on 

Bucky adjusted himself so we can be comfortable and also fell asleep soon after 

Steve dropped off Katherine at her apartment and walked her to her door when he got back he had a huge smile on his face good thing Bucky and Elaine are asleep

When they got back and pulled into the garage Bucky woke up and seen Loki waiting for them ... more actually Elaine 

Steve parked and got out Bucky was able to get Elaine off of him and got out and turn to get Elaine " back away Midguardian ill get her " Bucky rolled his eyes and moved 

Loki picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck making it easier to hold her 

" did she have a good time, and was there any problems" he asked Steve and Bucky 

They both shook their heads no " very well then" Loki turn around and he took three steps and disappeared into thin air

Steve turned to Bucky and smiled/smirked " what's with that look" Bucky asked " nothing " Steve said and make the same look and Bucky punched him in the arm 

" lets go " Steve said and they both left both men smiling to themselves


	15. Saying goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine has to say goodbye with she'll see them again and to cheer her up the girls go out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it this far why not another chapter thanks for reading guys anyway next chapter with be kinda a part 2 I guess

2 months later Elaine has gotten closer to everyone she even meet Jane Thor's lady and Darcy who was good friends with Jane 

Darcy and Elaine were vary good friends they got along well the most 

But when it came to Darcy and Loki they would argue lot Darcy being a smart sarcastic ass always got the better of him but deep down Elaine knew they liked each other 

But Elaine got really close to Bucky too, so close they would every Thursday would go out and get something to eat bring it home and eat in Elaine's room and watch a movie while her Jaguars would lay around them. They really became to like him as well 

It was Tuesday and Loki and Elaine were in his room which was cross the hall in Elaine's room " that stupid Midguardian girl, thinks she's right!!"  
Elaine looked at him while still laying down on his bed " who Darcy "? She asked knowing he was talking about her he does that a lot 

" yes!!!, the girl thinks I can't teleport her into the movies" Elaine laughed " what! Why are you laughing " Elaine shook her head " she just wants to get into the movies for free loks " Elaine laughed again 

" that stupid midguardian " Elaine stopped laughing " ohh shut up Loki I know you like her " Loki laughed himself " me with a human ha Elaine we are gods and god are with other gods " Elaine raised her eyebrow " so what, you want us to date " Loki had a disgusted look on his face 

" ohh Odin's bread No!!!, I mean other gods besides us " Elaine nodded and got up and headed to the door and right by the door was a chair that had a piece of Loki's armor on it. The leather like belt that had a gold plate for his shoulder that straps on to his right side and two little leather straps that connect in the middle and falls down the leg and around to the back. 

"Okay Loki we'll see watch " Loki followed her but when he took another step her grabbed the the belt and ran out 

" Elaine give it back !!! " while she ran out and down the stairs and yelled something in Spanish that Loki didn't catch but her Jaguars did and they were up and running with her 

Everyone heard the commotion and was watching the whole Ordeal on tv that Friday played from the cameras around stark tower 

They were all laughing seeing Loki chase her around with his belt on Bucky was watching mostly what she was running around in which was little black shorts that showed off her lovely round ass and a tank top with the letters " AC DC " on it that tony got her. Elaine's hair was braided in a French braid and her Jaguars where all right behind her happy they where running 

They were running down and down with Loki a few yards behind them  
" hey where are they going to go when they reach the bottom" Sam asked from their floor with Steve and Bucky " I don't know they are going to have to stop at some point" Steve said 

They reach the bottom in the garage and Elaine pressed a button so the garage door would open 

Not thinking Elaine and her Jaguars run out into the sidewalk to the park  
" ohh shit!!! no ones seen the Jaguars yet or her " tony yelled " everyone lets go, we got to stop them or the public will think they are a threat!!" Tony said and went to get his suit 

On the streets Elaine was running barefoot with her brightly colored eyed Jaguars on each side of her and one in the back. Everyone was screaming and backing away giving them a clear path to the park which was still a little far 

Loki was still behind her noticing the reactions of the people of New York  
" Elaine stop !!! " Loki said but she kept on running later he lost her  
" FUCK!!!" He said and teleported back to the tower 

" I lost her !" He said to tony " fuck if they think she's a threat the will try and kill her !!" Tony said " Steve and Bucky are already tracking her" and soon they where leaving 

Elaine made it to the park and slowed down and started to walk, with her Jaguars walking around her. They walked and seen their was kids with their parents with them holding them in a protected way 

Elaine walked up to a pond and let her Jaguars drink up " NO!!! Stephanie get back here!!! " a lady Cried Elaine turned around and seen a blonde blue eyed little girl maybe 5 or 6 walking up to them " Please!!!! God!" The lady then said 

The little girl was a few feet from them when Ryanair came up to her, the lady was screaming now and then it clicked ( they think we are going to hurt her ) Elaine walked up to the little girl and dropped to her knees and looked at the little girl and smiled 

They little girl grabbed Elaine's face and pulled her towards her and kissed her nose, Elaine smiled and held her in her arms and her Jaguars came up to them and licked her she laughed and grabbed crimsons face and kissed him then all of them 

Steve and Bucky seen a huge crowded in the park and ran to it trying to get though They seen Elaine with a kid in her hands 

Elaine stood up with the girl in her arms and said ( how about we show everyone that you guys are not harmful ) she said in Spanish and she called yam up and he stood next to her and Elaine placed the little girl on his back while holding her hand 

Elaine seen Steve and Bucky in the crowded and nodded to them, Elaine walked up to the mother of the little girl and picked her up off of yam and gave her back to the crying mother 

" ohh my love don't do that again !!" She told the little girl " you have a beautiful daughter miss " Elaine said 

The lady looked at her and then at the super huge cats next to her and Elaine seen her looking at them " ohh they wouldn't hurt anyone, they are just huge fuzzy balls of cuteness " Elaine said and they all Roared and that scared everyone but the little girl " that know English " she laughed and so did the little girl 

Elaine told them " I was just kidding you guys are strong and majestic" she said while rubbing their heads 

Elaine bent down and picked a blade of grass and showed it to the mother and little girl and they looked and her confused. Elaine then waved her hand over the blade of grass and they watched it turn into a rose and Handed it to the little girl 

Steve and Bucky decided to now approach her " hey Elaine we need to go " steve said Bucky stood a few feet from them and yam seen him and ran and jumped on him making him fall and started to lick his face and got off of him so he can sit up and Bucky sat on the floor and let yam rub his face all over him 

" they haven't been out in a while they don't want to go just yet Steve " Elaine said and waved back to the little girl with the rose in her hand and said bye and so did she and her mother 

Elaine walked passed Steve and up to Bucky who way staring at her body up and down till she sat down next to him and the other cats came up to them and laid down on top of them in the middle of the grassy field with the warm sun on them Elaine was laying on Bucky's chest and Bucky on Ryanair's stomach 

Tony got their in his suit and seen the two of them laying down with the Jaguars around them while Steve was talking to the people and news cast that where there with their cameras taking pictures of buck and Eenie with the cats like they were a old couple and are crazy cat people 

Tony walked up to Bucky and Elaine  
" alright love birds get up I got to take you back, nick wants to speak to up Elaine" he said and she got up and off of Bucky then he did 

The crowd cleared thanks to tony and a truck came and picked them up 

~~~~~ 

Nick came in and went straight to Elaine's floor everyone else waiting anxiously on their own floors to know what nick was going to tell Elaine 

" do you know how much trouble you have me in, those beast!!! ... " Elaine got mad " They!! Are!! Not !!! Beast!!!" Said yelled at him tony who was their shook his head no and Elaine but she didn't care 

" look Miss Dominguez the government wants to know if theses cats are a danger to Society, and now that your identity is out our enemies will want to know about you .. maybe even try to take you!!! And your pets" 

Elaine looked down " they do not belong in a tower laying around with know exercise, tony has it even finish of the simulation room!! He said he would install " nick thought about it 

" fine!! Then they are to got home back to where they are from and stay their or I will hand them over to the government where they will keep kept in cages " he said 

In rage Elaine yelled at the top of her lungs and set herself on fire " YOU!!! WILL !! NOT!! DO! SUCH!! A! THING!!" Elaine said " tony put her out and lock her up till she decides what she wants to do with her cats 

Tony grabbed the fire extinguisher and put her out and Loki helped him put her in a glass cage where he was kept at one point " in sorry Eenie, I didn't want to have to do this " Elaine shook her head " no it's okay Loki I understand " 

Elaine was left their for 3 days until nick thought I was safe no one was supposed to go in but Loki and Bruce 

When they let her out, nick meet her in her room to discuss the placement of her cats they were in the her room room for 3 hours when they came out 

They both thought it was best if her Jaguars where to go back home to where they used to live, but when Elaine told him " what if they The enemy where to go over there and take them, I can't let them be captured" so nick told her they will set up a base and there will be guards all around the place 20 miles out making sure no one will get in and they will put live stock so they can't hunt freely and she can't visit them anytime she wanted 

Elaine and her cats where on a jet back home when nicks promises were ready once their she meet all of the people thief and Elaine walked 20 miles back to her home 

Once she seen the only entrance and exit they all went in and their was a small shack off to the side out side the entry 

She teared up seeing her old home still intact like she's been here the whole him no one went in with her. She stayed their for 2 hours when she said she good byes and told them she would be back vary soon 

They took her back and once back at the tower she went straight to her floor into her room locked herself in and for the first time in a while she cried 

Loki tried to get in from the door, but he didn't want to teleport himself in he wanted her to let him in which she didn't one by once the avengers came and tried to talk her into coming out but it didn't work 

She stayed their for a week no went in or out, she didn't eat but Loki would set food on the floor just when she was hungry but when he checked to see if she had eaten it. It was just the same as he left it 

The day she let Loki in but no one else, she looked like shit!!! But she would shower in her room so she didn't stink like it 

Loki was the only one in and out he would bring her food and she would eat a little but not a lot, he would comfort her till she fall asleep and leave her be 

They did that for another week, till Loki got sick of it he got her ready and took a jet back to her home to show her they were just fine and when they got their they were happy to see her and they were all concerned for her because she looked on the thin side for her but her Jaguars looked great they looked stronger and a bit healthier just from not being in a tower was a big difference 

They stayed their for a week and Elaine was ready to go back, she said her good byes again and they went back to the tower 

Once their Loki and Elaine were in the elevator " you feel better " she smiled and leaned on him " yes a lot thank you" they both entered the main living area " well look who's back guys if it isn't Mrs Barnes herself, Bucky go give your wife a kiss " tony said pepper hit his arm " shut up stark " Bucky told him but got up and came up to Elaine and hugged her tightly and kissed her head without thinking 

" see " tony told Pepper everyone came up to her and hugged her Darcy took her from the rest and making her way out " what are you going she just got back " Loki told her " shut up popsicle stick " and she stuck her tongue out at him She called him that because he showed everyone in the tower his true form 

Elaine laughed knowing what she was talking about, Darcy took them to her room that she shared with Nat and Wanda but Peter was moved with Thor and Jane 

" so now that you're out we need to go out and have some fun " Darcy said " just us girls" Nat said walking in with Wanda, Jane, pepper and Katherine who now lives at stark tower on the same floor as argent hill but she was out on a mission 

" go out where " ? Elaine asked "to the club duh and maybe you could bring a guy home or you could go home with a guy" Darcy said 

" when ? " she asked " now let's get you ready" Nat said " but it's 9:30 isn't it to late ?" Elaine said everyone shook their head 

~~~ 

An hour later 

Nat was in a simple black dress that was short and made of silk a little lose on her and tied with a black string on the back of her neck and a single one down her shoulder Blades and the splitting off into three black strings and connecting to the back  
For her makeup was a Cat eye and red lipstick and her short hair straitened and red heels 

Katherine was in a peace tight long sleeve dress that ended at her claves and had a split from her thigh down to the end of the dress and the sides had small cuts her makeup was smoky with the same color lipstick and her hair in a side braid and nude hi-heels since she was short 

Pepper had on a white jumper with a split from the top of the jumper that was still connected across, down the middle of her breast and then connected just under the back dipped low but had a gold chain holding it together  
She had no makeup on but some mascara and lipgloss her hair was in a bun but had her bangs down and some white Business looking heels but still looked fucking great!!!

Wanda had on a red shoulders leather shirt dress that hugged her body and ended under her knees her lips were red but her eyes where a smoky black and her hair was down and curled at the ends and opened toed heels 

Jane had on a similar dress to Katherine but it wasn't a long sleeve it was high to her neck and ended just at her knees and was a baby purple her makeup was for Natural and her lips where nude her hair was done in a water fall braid and some sparkly white heels

Darcy had on a dark green dress that hugged her body and ended just under her knees it had a heart shaped neckline and dipped down her shoulder blades her hair was let down in fat curls like Elaine's hair  
Her makeup none but some mascara and black lipstick and had on some sliver heels 

As for Elaine she had on a dark but bright blue dress and hugged her body in all the right places it was long a sleeve then just half an inch before you see her but it turn into a wide triangle from the top of the tip where it ended shows the top sides for her ass and Down to the top of her thighs on each side connected by six little strings on each side that get shorter at the end her hair was put up in a ponytail to show off her back and black pointed heels as for her makeup was a light smoky black with black blue metallic lipstick 

They all head out of peppers too all in the elevator and were going to the 1 floor and take a limo pepper arranged for them when the elevator stopped and was going back up again " what the " was all Nat said when the doors slid open and there was tony crossing his arms " tony!!! Did you do this " pepper said 

" I just wanted to know what you were going to be wearing now step out and let me get a good look at you then you can go if I feel like it's not too revealing " he told pepper " besides I know the other men in her would like to know what their girls are wearing too" he said 

And the girls looked up to see all the men and teen that lived in tower  
They all step out Steve is now dating Katherine and he looked over her and nodded and kissed her 

Bruce shook his head at Nat then she whispered something in his ear then he nodded and kissed her 

Thor smiled and picked up Jane and spins them around " you look lovely dear " he told her " make sure you come home to me Kay " he then told her and kissed her too

Tony gave the okay to pepper and he then whispered something into her ear she smiled that she kissed him 

As for Wanda and Darcy vision just looked looked and Wanda pulling on his collar as if it was to tight and Loki eyed Darcy who was wearing his favorite color and he was at a lost of words and breath 

Bucky kept a straight face when he looked at Elaine she looked hot to him in anything " that's it Elaine I expected Nat to put up in something crazy" tony said Nat walked up to Elaine and turned her around to show everyone that the back was basically gone 

Bucky gulped and gripped the couch arm but with peter seen Elaine he fell to his knees Elaine walked up to him and laughed " again peter im to old for you " it was no Secret that he Liked her 

Sam seen the state Bucky was in and threw a blanket over his lap Bucky looked back at him and turned red but mouthed thank you 

Soon the girls left and the guys stayed in the living room for a guys night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the link to Elaine's dress I know it's red but picture it a Bright dark blue 
> 
> 2016อาหรับราตรีแขนยาวเซ็กซี่ผู้หญิงชุดราตรี 
> 
> Just copy and google search it, it should be the first one with three pictures of the dress


	16. Feeling safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are out and the guys get drunk and some stuff is spilled out and lovely sleeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this one is short but I will be soon getting into some drama and a the gods coming

The girls left and were dropped off at a well known club and pepper knew the owner but she didn't need to mention that because they all walked in front of the line and the guards let them in 

In side they were able to get a free round of shots from the bar tender and went to the dance floor and as soon as they started to walk up to it   
Get home by jr Castro played 

Some hot guys seen the group of beautiful women dancing on the dance on the floor and thought they should go say hi 

Nat, pepper, Jane, and Katherine were dancing with each other as for Wanda, Darcy, and Elaine they were dancing with them to but were pull by a male and was now dancing with them 

The guy Darcy was with was a short haired dirty blonde man who was a head taller then her buff but lean with blue eyes and was wearing a suit plus he smelled really good and she liked that 

Wanda had the exact looking same guy but his guys were a lighter blue an a little of a 5 o clock stash they looked the same basically then they both knew that they were twin brothers 

Elaine had her back to the guy she was with and his hands on her waist and his face in her neck. He was 3 inches taller then her with her heels on and dark curly hair that was kinda long with the sides shaved and tattoos all over his neck and arms and brown eyes 

The night went on like that dancing and drinking Nat, pepper, Katherine, and Jane stayed clear of men because they were loyal 

But Wanda and Darcy where still with the twins talking and Elaine still had the tattooed man on her heels not that she didn't mind 

Darcy and Wanda found out that the twins named were Leo who was Darcy's twin and Theo who was Wanda's twin Elaine also got her guys name which was Damien he came with the twins for a night out

They knew each other from high school and separated in college but the twins and now are back together celebrating because they all got jobs working with each other at a radio place 

: Mean while :

At stark tower 

The men opened a few cold ones and soon were vary drunk but the only ones that took a while were Thor, Loki , Steve and Bucky good thing Thor brought some of Asgard's alcohol then soon enough they were drunk too

But peter tony sent him off to bed because he had school tomorrow   
Pepper thought it was best if he still went to school but no one knew he was Spider-Man 

" I wonder what our girls are doing ?" Tony asked " yes stark I do miss my little women quite so " Thor spoke 

" hey Loki what's up with you and Elaine you both seem to be pretty close " Sam said knowing Bucky would say something because he was drunk and Bucky stayed quiet but gripped the couch and waiting for Loki's answer 

But Thor spoke " it is not Lady Elaine's attention that he wants, but lady Darcy I know brother when you are fond of a girl " Thor said and Loki turned blue ... his true form then quickly turn back 

" see he turns blue when he thinks about lady Darcy, isn't that cute " Loki got up from his seat " shut up Thor you babbling oaf " Thor laughed 

" what if Darcy is dancing with another man right now Dancing on her, touching her in places that he's not suppose to? " tony said and Loki had enough of it and teleported out of the main living area 

" and you Bucky ... and vision we all know to like Elaine and Wanda " vision spoke " I do not like Miss Elaine" he starred 

" let me rephrase that .... vision we all know you like Wanda and Bucky we all know you like Elaine ... so what's stopping you " they both let out a sigh 

" I do not believe that Wanda will not return my affection ... if I'm being honest " vision said tony smiled " I think she will... I mean you're her favorite color" all the men laughed and so did vision but he did take his advice 

" And buck what's stopping you " Thor said and everyone looked to him 

" im going to regret saying this but I know you all and me are all to drunk to remember this so hear it goes, I feel the same way as vision, but I also feel she's a piece of me like a lost memory that I need in my life. I want her for myself, i know her but then again I don't. She's a mystery to me and it's driving me crazy, those marks on her body mean something and every time I touch them or her in General I get some flashes in my mind. I want her so badly ... she's going to be the death of me" Bucky confessed

" that and the number 1 reason is I don't want to be killed by Loki" all the men laughed and Thor spoke " yes Loki loves lady Elaine so much .. like a little sister and that's the way I see her to but he only wants to see her happy .. if you make her happy Loki will leave you both be " Thor told Bucky and he nodded 

They talked and talked for hours about their lady's and they also talked about Clint he wasn't there because he was with his wife and kids 

Then they started to talk about marriage and family and babies 

: Mean while :

Back at the club with the girls 

It was getting late and Darcy and Wanda ditched the twins but Elaine and Damien really hit it off they talked about a lot of things from his past and when he asked about hers she made something up to tattoos they talked about his then when he asked about hers she said she got them as a traditional culture thing and when he asked where else did she have them her reply was

" do you wanna find out " he smiled devilishly and lead her to the front door the girls seen her leaving and she nodded and winked that them 

And waved the cell phone Nat gave her in the air and left for the night with the vary handsome man 

:back at the tower: 

The girls went back home and went up to the main floor only to find them crying ?

" are you guys okay " Wanda asked and they all looked up 

"baby!!!" Tony said to pepper   
"my love!!!" Thor said to Jane   
"Honey bun!!!" Bruce said to Nat   
"sweetie!!!" Steve said to Katherine   
They all them told them they had missed them and got up to take them to their own rooms 

Vision got up and walked to Wanda and fell to his knees and looked up at her " I have these strong feeling for you that I can't explain Wanda " he told her and she smiled " come on let's go get you some coffee and get you to bed " she said and helped him up 

" can I sleep with you " he asked her and she went to the kitchen " if your a good man, yeah " 

Darcy looked around the room only to find Bucky looking around for something " hey where's Peter, Sam, and Loki she asked him 

" Peter has school tomorrow, Sam went to bed, and Loki got mad and Thor for telling everyone who he likes" he told her stumbling to his feet

" who does he like " Bucky walked to her and ignored her question " hey where Elaine I didn't see her come up with ya girlssss " he slurred 

" she went home with some hot guy, when we were at the club she won't be back till morning " she told him and he stood still " she went home with a man, why would her do that" he asked

" you know ... to get some action " Darcy told him " and who does Loki like " she asked him again " but why " he said again 

" Bucky!! She is a grown women who has been though a lot, she deserves to be with some nice guy and she got one. And who does Loki like! " she told him 

" he likes Darcy ... but don't tell herm I told you, or Loki but don't tell dem at all " he said and turn around and left to his room with his head down 

Darcy knew she made a mistake but it was too late and what she said was true she left to bed forgetting what Bucky had just told her

~~~~~

Next morning 

Elaine woke up in a bed with someone's arm around her she looked around the room and seen that it wasn't hers or Loki's 

She then turned around and seen the face of a sleeping man, the night before came back and she smiled to herself but she knew it wouldn't have worked out she lied about her past and with the job she has now well it wouldn't be fair she knew that from the moment he asked for her name 

She got up and he moved to the other side of the bed and started to snor loudly. Knowing that he was asleep he got out Olof the bed found her clothes and shoes and put them on then looked for the door but on the counter she saw her purse and grabbed it making sure everything was in there 

The first door was a closet and the second was a bathroom and the next one she tried was the front door and went down the apartment stairs and was on the street 

She took our the phone and pressed the button Nat told her so they can find her and get her when she went out with Bucky for Darcy for a ride back home 

10 minutes later a black car pulled up with the words stark on the side in small letters on the door and she knew it was for her and the door opened and there was Loki in the back with a anger look on his face 

" what in all the nine realms are you doing sleeping with men at their places " she didn't say anything and got in 

" nothing, just thought it would be ... well i haven't done " it " ever because of the situation I have been in and thought it was fun but it was a one time thing .. it's nothing serious just something I needed as a women" Elaine told him 

" gods did you even use Protection " he asked her " Loki I'm not stupid, yes we did and I made sure of it" she told him but then he waved his hand over her stomach and green light went into her then out 

" what did you just do " Elaine asked him " just making sure " he told her and the ride home was quiet

They got to the tower and Elaine went straight to her room to shower she thought their would be marks on her neck because she remembered that would happen to the women at hydra when they slept with the agents their 

Her memories have been coming back but only from the age of 12 anything before that ... not yet 

After 30 minutes later Elaine got out and tried to dry her long hair but in stead she got dressed 

" Hey FRIDAY can you tell me where's Loki " she waited a sec " Mr Loki is in the main living Area " Elaine thought wonderful know she has to hear "it" from the others " thank you " Elaine made her way up and when the elevator opened

" well look at her isn't she just glowing " tony said she held up her hand and lit it up " I don't want to hear anything about last night okay" They all stayed quiet and went on to we they were doing 

Elaine let the fire die down and soon it disappeared, she seen Loki on the bean bag on the floor in the corner and she walked up to him and he looked at her. She pointed to her hair and Loki rolled his eyes and patted the floor 

She sat down and leaned her head back and Loki started a braid 

While Bucky sat at the bar munching on his food staring at Elaine Sam seen his staring and sat next to him "you know if you don't make a move someone will " he told him

" why are you planning to " Bucky asked Sam eyeing him but Sam shook his head " no but he will even though he is a lot younger" Sam pointed towers the couch and Bucky looked up and seen later staring at Elaine who had her head back so Loki can get the top of her head 

" but haven't you head she was with a guy last night, maybe she wants to be with him" Sam shook his head   
" well you haven't heard that Loki told Thor, who told Jane, who told Darcy and from there to me, that it was a one time thing nothing special " Bucky didn't say anything 

" dude you still have a chance, go for it !!! you don't know how she feels about you. Why don't you go find out and it's Thursday tomorrow " Sam told him and Bucky's eyes went wide 

" I forgot about that " he said 

Loki was in the middle of her braid   
" so tomorrow's Thursday don't you what something to do " Loki asked her although Loki didn't like Bucky he makes Elaine happy and that made him happy 

Elaine thought about it then it clicked " ohh I almost forgot " Elaine seen Bucky at the bar talking to Sam " hey !! Bucky!! " he turned around and looked at her " what do you wanna eat tomorrow it's your pick " Elaine asked him Loki now at the bottom of her braid 

" ummm ... Chinese we haven't had that in awhile" he said " but you pick the movie " Bucky then told her 

" okay " Elaine told him Loki was now done with her braid and Darcy walked in " Hey Elaine can you help me and do me a favor " Darcy asked her " with what and what is it " she said still sitting between looks legs 

" umm we you know those hot twins Wanda and me where with last night " Elaine nodded " yeah what about them " Darcy walked a little closer   
" well I have a date with one of them and I need your help finding what to wear and I need you to go with me because of the other twin" 

Bucky looked up fast " what do you mean " Elaine said " well vision and Wanda are going out tonight and I need you to go with me because it was going to be me and Wanda and now it's not " she said Loki started to play with Elaine's hair and he undid the braid 

" umm okay what was the other ones name " Darcy thought about it " his name is Theo or was it Leo ... ohh well we'll find out when we get there " Bucky looked at Sam with a I told you so face and got up and left to go clean his room it was also his turn to have the movie night in his room 

 

Later that night 

10:46pm

Elaine got home with Darcy from her date Elaine and Theo walked around the town and talked about life again she had to lie that's something she hated doing but for her safety Loki said it's okay 

They both didn't like each other but that did stop them from having fun he talked about his ex and to get her off his mind he went out that's why he was dancing with Wanda 

He missed her she broke up with him for another man and he told her how much it sucks 

Elaine what to her shower and took a long hot one then got out and dressed 

She went to go find Loki but he was know where in site, she sat on the couch and watched some tv nothing really good on ... she started to get lonely and she missed her Jaguars 

the elevator door open and she looked to find Bucky he stopped didn't thing she'd be still 

 

Bucky's POV 

I was debating whether to see Elaine or not ( she probably asleep or at that guys house ugh!!! Never mind ) 

With out thinking I left my room and to the elevator and up a floor to Elaine's room 

When the door opened I seen her on the couch with her hair wet some underwear like shorts that were light pink with the think band light gray and her thick thighs and lovely round add stretching them 

and only a matching tank top that showed her stomach .. she had a little belly and I loved it .. and no bra she had not small one but not big ones and I loved them to 

I looked at her face and see her full lips smile and it got bigger and her straight white teeth showed and her eyes ... ohhh God her big green eyes with her long lashes and thick but perfectly sculpted eyebrows ... ( thanks to Nat ) 

" Bucky!!! " she squealed and got up and walked to me and I froze " what's the matter " I don't say anything " can't sleep .." I nodded she grabbed my hand and took me to the couch 

I was used to sitting next to her even on our beds but she had on a lot more clothing 

She sat me down and went to the hallway and got a blanket and came back " hey do you know how to braid hair " she asked me " umm yeah I sometimes I would braid my sisters hair" her eyes got big " ohh yeah I forgot you told me you had sisters" she said 

She sat on the floor in between my legs I started to braid it wasn't like what Loki could do but it was okay 

When I was done we ended up watching a movie and I started to get cold even with the blanket we shared 

" are you cold buck " she asked me I noticed I was hugging my self " yeah a bit " she told the blanket off me and sat on my lap " is this okay for you"   
( ohh yes this is more then okay ) I think to my self " yeah but I don't think it will make that much of a difference 

" that's what you think but watch this" she closed her eyes and and her eyebrows pushed together .. she liked cute then they went back to normal 

" Elaine I don't think... " I was about to start till I feel her body warm up quickly like you take out blankets fresh from the dryer ... it was a really nice feeling 

Again I wasn't thinking and my hand started to grab at her lovely body my metal one on her upper thigh and the other went up her tank top and grabbed at her back 

She Sighed and wrapped her arms around my neck and and leaned into me her Temple right on my lips   
( God her hair smells so good ) I think 

" movie night was supposed to be tomorrow, not tonight" she laughed I get a little more comfortable " sorry no movie night tomorrow then " I say a little sad " are you kidding .. Bucky we are still having movie night I'm just saying this is nice " in side I feel weird

We watch the rest of the movie I looked down and I see Elaine asleep in my arms, I move to lay her down but she takes me down with her 

I try to get up and off of her " James don't go .. stay with me please " I loved the way she said my name .. my real name 

I lay back down next to her with my back facing the back of the couch and her on the edge we weren't struggling to fall off it was a good size couch 

Her body is still warm and she wraps her arm around my neck and her hand in my hair with the other under her neck her forehead against my lips 

I wrapped my metal hand around her waist and the other under my head to our legs tangled together 

She felt so good in my arms she was so warm and I felt so safe (why couldn't this be forever) I think 

I fall asleep 3 minutes later holding the one think that makes me feel like being free is something i have , the one I don't have to lie to, the one I can be myself with.


	17. " nothing "

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Elaine go on a mission and they both get what they want but one of them doesn't go right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda short sorry I've haven't updated

3 weeks later on a day before Thursday Elaine and Loki were on a mission ... super top secret 

They came as a "couple" to get intel on a hydra base shield needed because that base has all hydra files for upcoming attacks and past and new recruits ... but shield didn't tell them that they just needed the location

They both went to dinner but before they left nick sent the best makeup artist to coverup all Elaine's makings on her body but she still wore a black floor dress it hugged her arms and upper body but ones it was pasted her lovely hips it flowed down like a river with her hair down in her natural curls 

Loki wore a all black suit with his hair let down but behind his shoulders her changed his eye color to brown and his hair color to brown and some of his features because you know that one thing her did to New York 

They looked like a Normal couple and acted like one to with the little fights they would have making them look realistic there was 150 people there 

They sat at the long table Loki on her left and another man on her right he was a head taller then her and had short black hair with gray on the sides he had a scar on his right eye from a half an inch above his eyebrow down his eye and an inch under his eye making it a little white and gray but the way he was staring at Elaine he can still see 

Elaine or in this case Jessica leaned into Loki who's new name was Andrew and Loki looked down at her then up to the man looking like he was undressing her with his eyes 

" can I help you sir, I believe we haven't meet" Loki told him   
" may dearest apologies, I'm john white and you are ? " he asked Loki   
" Andrew black " Loki said and extended his hand to him and he shook it 

" and who is this cutie " Elaine now mad but confident " Jessica Black " Elaine said and held out her hand for him to kiss it but before he could she pulled away and he smiled evilly at her 

" it's a pleasure to meet you both " Loki grabbed Elaine's hand and Elaine sat a little taller " like wise " Loki said 

The feast began and they ate 

Everyone was in the ball room having drinks Loki was talking to John and some other men while the ladies and Elaine was shown the rest of the place by the owners wife 

They spent some time in every room every time Elaine would see a laptop or a Computer she would plug in the flash drive at nick gave her and it would down load everything with out a trace 

They go into a office of of the owner and Elaine seen another laptop and secretly but unnoticeably plugged in the flash drive " Jessica what about you " the owners wife said her name was Betty " I'm sorry what" Elaine told her 

" do you dream of having kids and a family " Elaine sat on the desk while some ladies stood or sat" sometimes, yeah I never had siblings or a mother or father growing up I was an orphan until Andrew found me. He took me in and cared for me, we ended up falling in love and getting married. I think he wants kids and I do to but it's me who's scared" Elaine told them the made up background story 

" I'm so sorry, but if it helps we all feel the same ... now let's go into the next room " Betty said Elaine leaned back and unplugged the drive and went into the next room 

At the end of the night Loki and Elaine left in the black car tony let they have for the mission 

" I think we have to go to the next dinner they invited us to, we didn't get anything" Loki said griping the wheel 

" well Betty took us all on a tour of the place and I stuck the drive fury gave me into every laptop I seen, so I think we got it" Loki smiled at her " you little snake " Loki called her and she hit his arm and they drove though the night 

Loki and Elaine stopped to get the car checked out to see if there and any bugs .. good thing there wasn't then the went to Shield to hand in the flash drive 

It was about 12am when the got back to the tower everyone was asleep and Elaine went to her room to go change and fall asleep   
" Loki are you coming " Loki seen a Familiar face in the couch who was asleep but Elaine didn't see her   
" I'll go in a bit, I didn't like the food they had there and I'm hungry"   
Elaine nodded 

Elaine dropped a few floor to her room and changed and went to bed 

While Loki waited till the elevator door closed with Elaine in it and when he knew it was moving. He walked around the couch and seen Darcy in a ball trying to keep warm because it was that time of season and her long chocolate hair everywhere 

" now why are you out here " Loki spoke but Darcy was still fast asleep and still cold, Loki turned off the tv and picked her up .. she was a little heavier then Elaine but he still could Carry her for days on end 

~~ unknowing he turn himself blue and his eyes where red ~~

Loki took the stairs to Darcy's room that way he could not only take longer but so he could look at her even though he could have teleported or took the elevator 

Darcy's face was in looks neck and this made him feel cold but he kept on, when he reached Darcy's floor he went to her room and set her on her bed and tucking her in making sure she wasn't cold 

" why hello there sir " Loki looked up quickly " Darcy I didn't know you where wake ... umm you where asleep on the couch so I brought you here because I will be using it now " Loki said trying to make up an excuse

" Loki I know your the god of lies but you can't hide from me ... plus I've been wake the moment you picked me up " Loki just stood there over her 

Darcy just es remembered the time Bucky told her that Loki liked her but she never did anything about it but know she wanted to know for herself 

" aww Loki you didn't have to carry me then take the stairs and tuck me into bed " she said and grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her 

Loki now hovering above her and still going down until he was about an inch away from Darcy's face 

Loki was trying to breath because he forgot how to, although loki was strong his arms where giving out   
And Darcy seen this and flipped them over now Loki was in the bottom and she was on top 

Darcy was now closing the space between them soon Loki felt her lips against his .. she was so warm to him his confidence coming back and started to grab at her 

His hands touching every inch he could while still kissing the shit out of her, Darcy doing the same 

When they pull apart Loki grabbed her face with his hand ... then noticed his hand was blue, Loki started to freak out a little 

Loki tried to get her off of him   
" Loki what's wrong " Loki was kinda mad " why didn't you tell me I was blue I look like a monster !!" Darcy who was still on top of him watched him turn back to normal 

" your not a monster Loki!, and you shouldn't hate what you look like! I actually like it when you are in your jotun form " Loki stopped moving and looked at her 

" you like this " he turned back into his jotun form Darcy reached up and started to feel the ridges on his face and neck Loki closed his eyes 

" no leave them open I wanna see your eyes" Darcy said and he did his eyes were now a darker red and Loki flipped them over and smashed his lips on Darcy's 

~~~~~

Next morning 

 

Elaine woke up knowing it was Thursday .. Bucky's Day and she went into the her living room and seen Loki on the couch and so was Darcy 

" hey guys what are you doing" Elaine asked " watching a movie " Darcy said " no what are you doing" Elaine asked " what do you mean " Darcy spoke 

" why aren't you guys ripping each other's heads off " Elaine asked them and they both turned around and then they looked at each other 

Elaine knowing Loki the best her eyes widen " Elaine I know that look, don't say anything " she now smiled and ran to both of them and hugged both 

" didn't I tell you this would happen Loki, you and a as you say   
" Midguardian " I told you, you would end up with one " Elaine said and got up to ready for the day 

" well I won't tell anyone " Elaine said then left to clean her room ... it was her turn to have movie night in her room 

" will she tell anyone " Darcy asked Loki " I really don't know she's good at lying ... she gets it from me" Loki said and Darcy laughed and hit his arm 

~~~~~

Later that night 

Bucky and Elaine where watching a cartoon that they both haven't seen it was lady and the tramp while they ate Chinese again like last week because some places were closed for the night 

 

While they ate and were full during half the movie then watched the rest, the movie was over now and Elaine took off the blanket that was covering her 

" what movie do you want to watch next " Elaine said while she got up and went to go change the movie 

" what about the one Katherine wanted us to watch" Bucky asked her and Elaine went to her dresser where you kept the movie finding nemo 

" this one " Elaine held up the movie " yeah that one" Elaine nodded and popped it in and hit play 

Katherine said it was one of the best movies she has watch and it has inspired many people 

Elaine then jumped on the bed next to Bucky her Hair still a bit damp from the shower she took earlier then once on the bed in a comfortable spot she rested her head on his shoulder while Bucky looked at the tv trying to not look at her in those little shorts he liked 

Half the movie in Bucky started to get cold and he grabbed a blanket to keep warm being the winter soldier you'd thank he's used to the cold ... yeah but with Elaine it was a different kind of cold a good cold but his body would get cold seeking her warmth and Elaine seen this 

" you cold again Buck " she said having no problem keeping Bucky warm and lifted herself up and sat on his lap and started to warm her body up and kept watching the movie loving the feeling of Bucky around her making her feel safe 

Bucky let his head hit the back of the bed frame and his eyes roll back in his head ( damn she's going to be the death of me ) Bucky thought unaware of his friend that is coming out to play 

Elaine felt something against her butt and it was hard, Elaine's eyes widened knowing what it was vary fast based off of where it was located and how it was getting harder and stiffing upwards against her ass 

Elaine closed her eyes and leaned her head back into Bucky's chest then rub her ass against Bucky's now rock hard cock Bucky's eyes opened and looked down at the women he craved all the time rub down on him making him feel so good 

Bucky moaned and leaned forward then Elaine got up then sat back down now facing Bucky 

Elaine leaned in and kissed Bucky on his lips, Bucky thinking about what was going on and not believing she was actually doing this to and not him ... he couldn't think straight but his body was reacting for him 

Elaine pulled off Bucky's shirt and her came off shortly after their hand grabbing what they could 

Elaine twisted them around so Bucky could lay down and she was on top without breaking the kiss 

Bucky's hand were finally able to grab Elaine fucking nice ass making her moan into his mouth she broke the kiss and moved to his neck and started to pull on his belt to undo it 

Bucky flipped them over with both of his hands on the side of her head, Elaine wrapped her legs around Bucky's waist and pulled his lower half to her trying to get some friction 

Elaine's hands running up and down Bucky's back driving him mad while he kissed and sucked on her neck 

He found her sweet spot making Elaine moan out his name   
" James " 

Bucky froze 

He sat up and looked at Elaine, her eyes filled with lust and want for him, he been wanting this for so long and now he can have her 

But for some odd reason Bucky couldn't do it, he got up and grabbed his shoes and shirt 

" Bucky what's wrong " Elaine asked him and he didn't respond   
" Bucky what did I do wrong" she asked him again 

" nothing " was all he said and left with out another word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think


	18. Comparing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaine is avoided and meets new people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been a long time but I've been super busy

For 2 weeks Elaine tried to talk Bucky but he would give her the time of day 

He avoided her like she was a disease, this was hell for Elaine she didn't know what she did wrong. He wouldn't talk to her at all.

he didn't even go to their Thursday movie nights anymore when she told Steve to tell him he never showed up

The team did know that they weren't talking but they didn't know why, they had no clue 

Again it was Thursday for the third straight week Bucky wasn't talking to her so she was going to confront him on it and went straight to the main living area to look for him 

When the elevator opened she seen Bucky sitting on the couch with a blonde chick on his lap 

Elaine froze then they both looked at her Bucky looked away but the other chick smiled and kissed Bucky's cheek while Bucky rubbed her back 

Elaine went into the kitchen grabbed a bottle of water and left to her room trying to look like it didn't faze her 

Elaine lays down on her bed and started to let the water works fall   
Elaine really did like Bucky for a while now 

And this just crushed her.... in to little bits and pieces, she wondered if it was her. Was it because she wasn't pretty enough? Because that blonde blue eyes girl was 

Elaine got up and went I into her closet where her large mirror was and looked at herself 

She took off her shirt and pants leaving her in her underwear and bra 

She compared herself to the blonde girl 

1: she was blonde , and Elaine wasn't 

2: she had blue eyes, Elaine didn't 

3: she was every thin, Elaine was kinda thin but In some places she wasn't   
( her ass, thighs, and her breast)

4: she didn't have any tattoos, Elaine was covered with them on her neck, arms, legs, waist, and back ( thanks to her curse)

5: she was a white woman with pale skin, Elaine wasn't she was a smooth light Carmel and categorized as Mexican 

6: she had short straight hair, Elaine didn't 

Elaine walked out of the closet and laid on her bed again and lifted her hand on the air and set them ablaze 

Lastly Elaine can sense that the blonde was a normal human, and she wasn't ... in her eyes and what she remembers...she is a monster 

~~~~~

 

It's been 4 weeks since the first time Bucky brought a girl to the tower but he dumped her and had a new one by next week 

This went on in the 4 weeks and they all looked the same a thin human with blonde straight hair and blue eyes 

And Elaine guessed he liked girls who looked like that 

Since then Elaine went on 6 missions with either Loki and Thor or Wanda and Nat or just her and peter 

They where all just to get intel for shield but they weren't told what for but Elaine had a feeling that Nat knew but didn't bother to ask 

 

Elaine was in the training room with tony trying to see what else can she do 

Now Elaine can make a plant grow with a flick for her finger and with a wave of her hand can set hand of fire but that was it 

Then Bruce came in to take Elaine to the lab to run some test while tony went on a mission only for him which was a date with pepper 

Elaine sat on the cool metal table and waited for Bruce to came back with her blood test 

When he did he looked well confused and with question 

"I have a couple of questions to ask you and I want you to tell me the truth that way if something happens I can help you, then again it will only stay between me and you only " he told her 

Elaine nodded " okay " Bruce just sat on a chair and looked up at her and read something on his clipboard 

" these numbers show that your type of blood is ancient and probably doesn't exist anymore" he told her and then looked up 

" so how old are you really " he asked her Elaine went wide eyed   
"Umm I think I need Loki to come down here with me" Elaine told him 

" why do we need him " Bruce asked " because he knows more about me then I do " and Elaine asked Friday to call him down here and he came 5 seconds later 

" what's this about " Loki asked them " well I need some answers about Elaine and she said you know more about her then her, herself " Bruce said and got another chair for Loki but he didn't want to sit down 

" well what did she tell you " Elaine looked down at her feet " nothing so far " she said and Bruce cut in 

" look I need to know what I'm dealing with and if I'm going to help her one day I need to know, whatever you tell me I promise it will stay between only us three " he said and Loki nodded 

" okay if there is a day when I'm not here I will want someone to know what to do to help Elaine if needed" Loki said and came up to Elaine and rested his head on her head 

" what would you like to know " Loki asked " well let's get straight to the point.... she's not human is she " Bruce asked 

" no she is not " Loki said going to answer things he asked but giving him a bit more so they can hurry it up just in case someone comes in

" nor is she a mutant " again Loki said no 

" what is she, and how long has been alive plus how old is she really   
" Bruce said waiting for an answer 

" Elaine like me is a god but not the same kind of god she's been alive since 1955 but started growling in 1994 but she was created 1000 years before that " Loki said Bruce sat back and took it all in 

" okay what kind of goddess is she and who created her ?" Bruce asked standing up 

 

" she is a Greek goddess, and her creator is the Greek god Zeus " loki didn't say anything more then he wanted Bruce to know 

" okay .... wait .... what " Bruce said standing up " she is the all mighty man of the sky's daughter!!!" He said a little loud 

" yes are we done " Bruce shook his head " no, I have a feeling there's something more to her. What is it, i need to know " 

Loki rolled his eyes " she is also the daughter of hades the god of the underworld " Bruce looked at Elaine 

Elaine spoke up " that is all you need to know anything else you can research, I don't remember my past and I don't want to know so don't tell me at all ever" Elaine said and hopped off the table and left 

~~~~~

A week later ( meaning a new girl for Bucky)

 

Elaine's POV 

 

My head has been hurting for a while now like someone's trying to get in, it makes my eyes go a little blurry at times and I can't seem to sleep. Then I start to hear a mans voice, at its scaring me 

" I know who you are, let me in " 

He says then I see a couple of images of a school, a man in a wheelchair, and a man with sharp knife looking objects coming of of his hands start to show 

I'm scared to tell Loki or any others I fear it's a trick from hades or memories from my past, I really don't know and it's driving me mad 

Then when they stop everything gets clear ... super clear and my senses are all hyped up and I then go to the gym and train till I go back to normal 

I hope my actions are unnoticeable when it happens ( little does she know Bucky has noticed) 

I needed to get some fresh air so I left the tower after i threw on a long sleeve with a jacket to cover my arms and scarf to cover my neck then some jeans and Boots. I was cold today anyway 

I wait for the elevator and it was two floors under me, then it stopped at Steve's, Sam's, and Bucky's floor 

It started again and stopped at my floor and opened revealing Bucky and another blonde chick 

" ohh I'll take the next one" I tell them but the blonde spoke in a high pitch voice " no it's okay there's room " and she smiles her white teeth showing 

" no it's okay, I'm leaving so I'm going down " I say and step back and reached for the closing button 

Bucky looked like he was going to say something but he kept his mouth shut and grabbed the blondes hand then looked away 

Then muttered " great " and looked into the blondes blue eyes and the elevator door shut 

I waited for the next one and when it came I hit the floor button and left once it opened on the floor I wanted to be at 

To be honest Elaine was over Bucky, she lost all interest it hurt for the first 2 weeks really bad but as the days went by it just got old it was nothing new 

I walked and walked for a good amount of time with my mind blank not knowing where I was going 

Till I ran into a hard wall and fell to the floor, but it wasn't a wall it was a man. " I'm sorry sir ... I should look where I'm going... " then I looked up at the men then her eyes went wide 

It was the one from the flashes of images in my head " no it's vary much fine are you okay?" Said another man in a wheelchair. I knew I looked confused 

" yeah I'm okay " I say and start to go around them " vary well then " the man in the wheelchair said and I start to walk away " bye " I said and I turn my head forward " good bye Elaine" the man in the wheelchair said and I stopped and looked back watching them leave 

" wait!!!" I say and ran after them   
They both stopped " how do you know my name" I asked the man in the chair 

" I know a lot of things about you, and what you really are. And not a mutant like you claim to be." He told me 

" are you the one who's been in my head " I asked them 

" I think we need to go to a more private place Charles don't you think " the tall man said looking down at the man who's name is Charles 

" why yes Logan we should " he told him " right this way miss Dominguez " and they turn the way I was going and I follow them 

We go to parking lot and there's a woman with white hair waiting   
" well it's about time, I started to get worried " she said " is this her " she pointed at me 

" yes, storm this is " she nodded and opened the vans back door and they loaded Charles in 

" wait where are we going " I asked them 

" we are going to the safest place I know " Charles told me " don't worry child, we won't hurt you " he tells me 

" what about my friends back at home " I ask him " I have already told what's his name lo.. lokk.. " I Finnish what he was trying to say 

" Loki ?" He nodded " yes Loki, I have told him you would be coming with us and you'll be safe, and lastly you'll call him " (how the hell did he do that ) I think to myself 

" the same way I was able to get inside your head " he tells me ( did he just read my mind) I think to myself again 

" in a way yes " he said and I froze then I get into the van and sit by Charles while the ones called Logan and storm sat in the front and we take off 

An 30min later we get off and they start to walk in the woods we were at " right this way we have a jet hidden here " Charles said 

I didn't see it until storm pressed a button and it can into view, it was right in front of my but it was invisible we get on and I strap in and so does everyone else 

An hour and 24 minutes later we land and I was waked up by the one they call Logan he unbuckled me and pulled me up roughly 

" we are here " he tells me in his deep voice and I pull back on my arm but he wouldn't let go 

" let go of me!!" I tell him and when he didn't I got a little mad like what the hell did I do to him. he pulls me out of the jet and outside where its already dark outside 

I set my self on fire with out thinking and burn half of his face and I quickly put my self out only leaving me in the fireproof sports bra and boxer shorts that go up to the middle of my thigh and said "stark " on them and revealing my marked skin 

" im so sorry , I didn't mean to " I say trying to help him up but when he turned to face me his face was burned to a crisp and it looked nasty 

" oh my god I'm ... " I was going to start when I seen his face starting to heal its self till it was back to his handsome face ( wait what, I mean he's handsome but not like Bucky..... wait what ) I think to myself 

Logan grabbed the back of my neck and raised his other hand a foot away from my face and three sharp blades came from his hand and brought them to my cheekbone 

" if you ever hurt anyone here I will kill you myself " he tells me and drags his bladed hand from my cheekbone to my inner side of my eye before he seen it bleed ..

" LOGAN!!!! Leave the girl alone !!!" Charles said angrily 

When Logan retracted his claws he looked at my face and seen my blood wasn't red but gold " what the .." he said then watched it heal itself " what the fuck are you " he tells me and I look away 

" Logan give her, your jacket now! " Charles told him Logan looks me up and down slowly then takes off his jacket and throws it to me

And walks away " if you ever hurt her I will kill you myself " Charles tells him and he looks shocked and looks back at me and looks me up and down again and walks away to the new place I was at 

" Elaine welcome to my home , and my school for the gifted " Charles tells me and smiles and I smile back and I stand beside him 

~~~~~  
Back at the tower 

Loki was reading a book when he got the telepathic message and jumped up and teleported to the main living area where tony was along with everyone else 

" who the hell is Charles Xavier " Loki stated and everyone looked up at him and tony spoke " he's a professor, why " tony said then chomped on his sandwich 

" because he has Elaine with him and I don't think they will be coming back anytime soon "   
Loki said and walked up to the table Bucky stopped his little make out session with the blonde to listen to Loki about the girl he secretly cares about 

" well he's no harm, he's a mutant like her and he has a school full of them. It's good that she'll be hanging around with her own crowd" Loki was about to protest when Bruce coughed and shook his head 

" but for how long will she be gone" Loki said and sat next to Darcy and she rubbed his back " she'll be fine babe, Elaine can take care of herself " she said and Loki leaned into her " yes, I think you're right but if she is gone for to long I'll go get her " 

Then Bucky stood up and and asked the blonde to come with him and she did. Then took her to the elevator to walk her out since it was the end of the week anyway and she was a bit annoying so it was time to end things 

Once they got to her car Bucky had to tell her the bad news but it's not like it was hard he did it many times with the others and he didn't feel anything for them it just got to easy for him 

" so hey Tiffany I gotta tell you something " she looked mad   
" my name is Sarah " she said 

" right Sarah, ummm I think we should see other people " he put his hands in his pockets 

" but it's only been 6 days " she said " exactly, I don't think it's going to work out so yeah " she then slapped his face 

" fuck you, you metal armed freak " she told him and got into her car and took off leaving a stunned Bucky behind because of what she called him. 

And he went back inside to his room to sleep it off 

Once on his bed and his door locked he thought of Elaine 

" I wonder when she'll be back " he said to himself 

" I need to apologize to her, maybe she'll forgive me " Bucky got up and head towards his shower and turned it on 

" fuck why did I walk out !! Why did I leave !! I could have had her !! " he started to take off his clothes and jump in 

" fuck I just need to talk to her, see if she's alright I know somethings up I can tell ohh and tell her why i did what I did .... but I need to know why I did it in the first place " Bucky picked up the shampoo 

" I'll tell her when she gets back ... god!! I miss her and everything we did together " he says and carries on with his shower to get rid of tiffany's smell 

~~~~~ 

Three days later 

Normal POV 

" yeah Loki I'm fine " Elaine told Loki while she was on the phone with him in her room that she was staying in 

" okay, but I don't want to got back just yet I barely got here " she started to pace the room 

" yeah but ..." she stopped to look outside the window 

" I'm not going back!!! ... I'll go when I want to and that's not anytime soon Loki " she said a little angry 

" look I got to go I'm suppose to teach some vary talented kids how to Control their abilities " she said and you can here Loki yelling from the other side of the phone 

" look I volunteered they didn't make me okay ... I love you bye " and Elaine hanged up and set the phone down 

 

" talented you say " and Elaine turned around and found Logan at her door " what do you want " she asked him " you want your jacket back " and Elaine went into the closet to get it 

" here " she said and gave it back and pushed him out the room and she closed the door after she was out to 

" look princess, I don't care what you really are ... ( Charles told Logan everything about who Elaine was .. even about her being a Greek goddess and the daughter of Zeus and hades) ... but you don't scare me and let's face it we are going to be seeing a lot of each other, so let's start over " he said and they stopped walking 

" ohh do you now , just three days ago you said you'll kill me yourself. But you know I can't die right " and he nodded 

" yeah and I can't either " (Charles told Elaine how long Logan's been alive and his past ) 

" well I guess we'll get along just fine then don't you think " Elaine told him while putting her hands on her hip while looking up at the stud in front of her 

" yes we will princess " he said   
" don't call me that " Elaine told him and started to walk again   
" but your father is the king of all gods ... and makes you a princess " Logan said 

" and a princess shouldn't be waking on her feet " Elaine stopped walking again " what...?" Was all she said when Logan picked her up and threw her over his shoulder 

" Logan put me down right now!!" Logan kept going to where she needed to be " no my princess, will never touch the filthy ground " he said sarcastically

~~~~~ 

Back at the tower 

4 weeks later plus the three days later 

Nick was at the tower I need of Elaine for missions that were meant for her he called Loki in along with tony 

" when will she get here she's missed a lot and we are behind " Loki spoke 

" she'll be here tomorrow but she won't be alone " nick looks back at Loki 

" what do you mean she won't be alone" tony spoke now 

" there's a guy his name is James Howlett also known as Logan the   
Wolverine, he wants to join the team like how they allowed Elaine to join the XMen " Nicky stood up 

"WHAT!!!! She joined another team!!" Tony stayed quiet for a bit   
" well she didn't join they asked her and she said yes, but they have tons of members so they'll only need her for a crisis. That's why Logan what's to join, he's just like Elaine they both heal themselves only his blood is red and has been around a lot longer " tony said while waiting for fury's answer

" I want a full report on this man on my desk tomorrow morning, when exactly will they get here " fury asked 

" around or past midnight " Loki said " we'll talk more about this tomorrow you both are dismissed " they both left 

~~~~~ 

That night some of the avengers stayed up to wait for them 

Steve, Nat, Bruce, tony, Loki, and Bucky waited for them to arrive 

They had sent a jet to pick them up and when they were told by Friday that it had landed on the roof it was already 2:15 am. They all took the elevator up to the vary top and watched the door go down 

No one came out for a good 10 seconds but it felt like forever for the team that stayed up. Then a tall man came out carrying a sleeping Elaine in his arms, came down the aisle.

When Logan came up to them he stopped " hey princess wake up your friends are here to see ya " Logan said but Elaine snuggled up more in to Logan 

" no it's okay let her sleep " Nat said " you both must be tired " she said also smirking 

" yeahhh" Logan said while Loki walked up to him holding out his arms " ill take her " Logan took a step back " no, I got her " tony then spoke up 

" damn three weeks and Elaine's already has a boyfriend " Logan looked down at her while Bucky clenched his fist 

" seems like it " Logan then said "where do we sleep " Logan asked whoever was going to answer him

" she sleeps on her floor! In her room, you can sleep in my old room" Loki told Logan ( Loki moved into Darcy's room because it was much bigger ) 

" lead the way " Logan said and followed Loki to the elevator but only Nat, Loki, Logan and Elaine where in one while Bruce, tony, Steve, and Bucky waited for another 

Logan laid Elaine down on her bed and took off her shoes and was about to take off her jacket when it all disappeared and replaced by some green pjs 

" what the ..." Logan started " you will not be taking off her clothes ever " Loki said while getting a little mad at this stranger who's trying to rid of basically his sisters clothing 

 

" you must be Loki, Elaine has told me lot about you " Loki was getting more angry " I don't know who you think you are, but you'll stay far away from her. I don't care if you bonded over some mutan powers " Loki stated 

" oh I know she's not a mutant, and that makes sense just looking at her you can tell she fits the description of goddess" Loki was now enraged 

Turning blue and had a ball of green around his hand " did she tell you!, how did you get it out of her!"  
Loki ready to fight 

" professor Xavier told me, he was able to get into Elaine's mind and find out what we are dealing with. He new from the start she wasn't a mutant, Elaine knows we know and she's okay with it " Logan told Loki with his bladed hands out 

" what are you guys doing " Elaine said and Logan put his weapons away as for Loki he made the ball of green disappear 

" Loki you're blue " Elaine told him and Loki looked down and turned himself back 

" he knows what you are" Loki asked " Elaine nodded 

" Loki it's late and we are tired, can we get some asleep please " Loki nodded and motioned Logan to follow him " Loki, Logan's no threat" Loki looked Logan up and down and left to his room 

" come one I'll show you to your room " Elaine said and Logan followed 

" your brother sure does love you " Elaine smiled " yeah he's been there since I was born " Elaine open the door to loki's old room 

" here it is " Logan stepped in and looked at Elaine " thank you " he said and Elaine smiled and closed the door 

~~~~~ 

Bucky's room 

" I'm to late ! " Bucky said looking at the ceiling where Elaine room should be wondering what her and that dude were doing 

" what kind of a name is Logan ??" Bucky asked himself 

Bucky then compared himself to Logan 

1 : I'm a little bigger then him 

2 : he's a little taller then me like an inch but I think it's his hair 

3 : his hair is shorter then mine but his has lots of volume 

4 : he doesn't have a metal arm... and I do 

Bucky got up and paced back and forth " I'm not giving up!!" He told himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and if you have any questions let me know

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments please  
> I'll answer all of them
> 
> And if I made any errors sorry


End file.
